


Rkin's AUs in: Fluffcember

by Raikim4Never



Category: Homestuck, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Miraculous Ladybug, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Awkward Exes, Burrito!Hiccup, Crossover, Cute baby shenanigans, Drabble Collection, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Failure to comply to initial prompt, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gabriel's a butt, Gen, Homestuck AU, Homestuck chapters contain swearing, Humanstuck, In approximately one singular chapter, Lila gets handsy but not like super handsy, Monster Carvers-verse, Obscure board games, Pretty Cure AU, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Sharing a Body, The tragic unnoticed death of a cookie, These kids need to learn to say no to dares holy cow ya'll are gonna die, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unneeded Disney reference, allusions to probably artificial fertility issues, except they won't in this case because fluff, failed attempt at mistletoe shenanigans, it's finally over! now I can work on something people will actually like! :D, its' a group huddle not a group cuddle Ruffnut! Really!, minor Hidden World salt, miracuclass, modern-ized names for modern-ized characters, vague references to emotional abuse, yaknog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikim4Never/pseuds/Raikim4Never
Summary: 31 days of fluff in various alternate universes.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Dagur the Deranged & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Emmet Brickowski & Rex Dangervest, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Fishlegs Ingerman, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, John Egbert & Karkat Vantas, Marco Diaz & Jackie Lynn Thomas, Marco Diaz & Tom Lucitor, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim & Nino Lahiffe, Ruffnut Thorston & Tuffnut Thorston, Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly & Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly/Tom Lucitor
Kudos: 19





	1. Sugars are Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster Carvers pre-canon.

William was in the middle of homework when Julian poked his head in the door.

“Will?” the four-year-old said quietly. “’m cold.”

“Then put a jacket on,” he said, not looking up from his work as he bit his pen in frustration at the papers in front of him.

“Okay.”

A few minutes later, he was back.

“Will? Can I have some hot chok-o-lat?”

“Chocolate,” William corrected with a sigh. Didn’t Julian understand that he was busy? “Go ask Grandmother.”

“...I don’t wanna ask Gramma,” Julian said quietly. William grit his teeth. Fine. That was fine. He didn’t like talking to their grandmother either. “Okay, then I’m sure someone will give you hot chocolate if you go to the kitchen.”

“Can we go together?”

 _“No,”_ William hissed. “I’m busy.”

“...okay,” Julian answered quietly and shut the door. William looked back at his work and tried not to feel guilty. He failed.

He didn’t want to do this anyway.  
….…………………………………………………………………………………………  
“Grandmother?”

“William,” his grandmother greeted looking up from her book. “Finished your math sheets already? Excellent. In that case, I have some books I want you to-”

“No, Grandmother,” William interrupted, swallowing. His mouth suddenly felt very dry as she leveled an even, disappointed look at him. For interrupted or not being finished, he wasn’t sure which. “I would…. like to spend some time with my brother, please.”

“You can do that when you’re work is done,” she said, tone allowing for no arguments. William tried anyway.

“Please, Grandmother, he’ll likely be in bed by the time I’m done,” he pleaded quietly, knowing it would probably still set her off.

It did.

“Then you should have thought of that and asked for family time in advance. Honestly, you need to learn proper planning if you’re going to take over for me. Consider this a punishment for failing to schedule properly: No. While of course being a good big brother is one of your most important responsibilities, because of your failure to think things through I’ll have to decide when you have time to waste on whatever frivolous activities you were no doubt planning instead of focusing on the things that actually need your attention.” She glared. “As for interrupting me, that was disrespectful, do you understand?” A pause. “ _Answer_ me.”

“Yes, Grandmother.”

“Yes _what?_ ”

“Yes, I was very disrespectful, Grandmother.”

“And what do we say to that?”

“I’m very sorry I was disrespectful, Grandmother. I will try to do better in the future.”

“Good,” she nodded. “Now for your punishment, I was only going to have you _read_ these books, but I believe now I will require you to write an essay on them as well, to make sure you actually bothered to pay attention to them instead of skimming and daydreaming about whatever flights of fancy you’re taken with now…”

 _‘Well. That didn’t work.’_ William thought with a trace of bitterness as his grandmother kept talking. He’d have to be much sneakier… …and also finish his work first.  
….…………………………………………………………………………………………  
“Pssst! Jul! Pssssssssst!”

Julian groaned and forced himself up in his bed, rubbing his eyes with little fists then yawning.

“Whusit?” he asked. His brother was standing beside his bed, and shuffled in a way he’d probably describe as ‘awkward’ if he were significantly older.

“Did you. Uh. Enjoy your hot chocolate?” he asked.

Julian tilted his head sleepily and made a confused noise.

“H’t… chkil…” he yawned again. “Didn’ get none.”

“Oh.” His brother was quiet. “Do you want to go make some up now? We’ll have to be really quiet.”

Still half-asleep, Julian wordlessly held up his arms to show that he wanted his brother to pick him up. William sighed fondly and picked the little boy up.

“Okay,” William said, nodding to himself. “Let’s head to the kitchen, okay?”

“’Kay.”  
….…………………………………………………………………………………………  
There were, unsurprisingly, still people in the kitchen. Several of them eyed them warily and more than a few glanced disapprovingly at Julian’s presence, though the little boy just yawned and continued to hold onto his older brother’s hand.

William looked around and eventually spotted a haggard-looking man and pulled Julian to him to demand hot chocolate in his best snooty Grandmother voice. The man, who really just wanted to go home, groaned and went off to make the children the drink that was demanded of him. William smiled and winked at his little brother who was giving him a wide-eyed look.

“We’re gonna get hot choc-o-lite?”

“Chocolate.”

Julian nodded.

“Right. They said I couldn’t have any before.”

William shushed him quickly. He didn’t want anyone realizing that Julian wasn’t allowed any hot chocolate for… whatever reason he apparently wasn’t allowed it. He couldn’t figure it out. Was it because it wasn’t ‘healthy’? Had Grandmother forbidden people from giving Julian unhealthy stuff? William knew _he_ was only allowed treats as rewards, but Julian was so little! How was he supposed to earn rewards?

Of course, William had given up trying to understand what got him rewards a long time ago anyway, which only made it more confusing.

After a few minutes, the man shoved some mugs of the warm brown liquid into the William’s hands, and walked off muttering to himself. William told Julian to follow him, then the two of them snuck out of kitchen and made their way to a den of sorts and, feeling a sudden jolt of mischief, the older of the two put the cups under a desk, picked up some cushions from the chairs, and pulled the younger into the new fort. He gave a cup to Julian with a warning that the drink was hot, sat down, and was taken by surprise when the younger boy sat himself in his brother’s lap. Julian twisted a bit to give his brother a big smile, then took an equally big sip of the chocolate. William smiled… then frowned when he realized there was now a head blocking him from being able to drink his drink.

Dang it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (William is seven, Julian is four)
> 
> The prompt for this one was "Hold me?" which uh... Yeah. I think I changed it to hot chocolate or something while writing. Whoops.
> 
> *looks at finished number of days and realizes there's only three out of 31 done*  
> ...Help.


	2. Sunny Snowfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster Carvers Season 1

“Honey, look! It snowed this year!” River informed Moon, bursting into her office and startling her. Moon glanced out the window and found that it was, in fact, snowing. For a good while in fact, from the looks of it. She’d been so wrapped up in her work (a pair of farms were making quite the stink about a border dispute, and the local lord had ‘helped’ by trying to claim both properties for himself without compensation or heeding any of the local laws, which had turned the whole thing into a paperwork _mess_ ) that she hadn’t noticed.

“Oh. So it has. Thank you for… telling me?” Moon trailed off, not sure why he’d felt the need to inform her.

“I thought you might have missed it,” River smiled. “But, you might also be forgetting something very important about this snowfall specifically!”

Moon frowned, wondering what he was talking about.

“This… snowfall?” she asked. It wasn’t particularly late or early, it wasn’t so heavy that it would badly effect the townspeople, and if it hadn’t likely been going on a while, it probably wouldn’t have managed the layer it had. As far as Moon could tell, it was an entirely ordinary Skewg snow.

“Yes, it didn’t snow last year, remember?”

“Yes?”

“Which makes _this_ our son’s very first snowday!”

Moon paused. She honestly hadn’t thought of that.

“Oh. So it is.”

“Oh, come on Moonpie,” River waved an arm towards the window. “You can’t tell me you don’t want a break! And a person’s first snow only happens once! Come out of your office and the both of us can take him out for some fun!”

Moon glanced down at the papers. River wasn’t wrong, and this wasn’t an _immediate_ problem as far as she could tell… Finally, she nodded.

“Alright, I’ll call someone with a better knowledge of this regions laws to take a look at this, then I’ll meet you in our room.”

“Excellent!” River laughed, then left. Moon smiled fondly after her husband, then glanced out the window, a mix of melancholy and wistful as she stared out the window.

She’d missed Star’s first snow. The thought hit her out of nowhere and she frowned. It had been a very warm year, and there’d been no snow at all for the newborn to experience, then she’d been taken.

One day. One day she’d see her daughter again. For now, however, she had the men in her life to attend to.  
….…………………………………………………………………………………………  
Sol tried to squirm away as his Daddy and the Lady who helped take care of him who wasn’t his mommy forced some really thick clothes on him, making it hard to move. He failed and yelled in protest.

His daddy said something and sounded happy, but Sol didn’t know what was so nice about the situation!

Finally, he was all dressed in the thick, itchy clothes and Lady handed him to daddy, who took him out of his room. He didn’t get to leave his room often, and immediately calmed down in favor of looking around at everything. He had already seen all this stuff, but it was so long ago (several months) that it was all basically new!

Eventually he perked up at the sound of his Mommy’s voice. He didn’t get to see Mommy much, either! He smiled, turned, and waved his arms at her, trying to grab her. She giggled and greeted him, holding out a finger that he grabbed eagerly with a joyous cry.

Mommy and Daddy were both also wearing really thick clothing too. He didn’t know why.

Then the two of them took him to a place he’d never been before! Everything looked so different! It looked like the place outside the window!

And it was really, really cold.

Sol shivered slightly and curled into a ball with a little frown, and made a noise protesting the change in temperature. His Mommy smiled and held up a hand, which started glowing!! Then Sol started glowing!!! Then he was warm again. He blinked several times, eyes wide and his parents smiled. He made a questioning noise as he looked at his Mommy, who just pat him on the hat. She said something, but he didn’t understand it.

His Daddy put him down and the ground was really, really weird! It went crunch and his hand went through it when he tired to stand up. It was also wet for some reason. He tried to stand up again and again, but his hand kept going through the ground and eventually he got annoyed and let his parents know it. They laughed for some reason and helped him to his feet. He took a shy step forward, and his foot went through the ground and he stumbled and fell forward. The ground was soft when he landed. He pushed off the ground and blinked, startled. The ground was really cold too! He was very shocked.

He managed to push himself back over onto his bottom, but didn’t try standing up again, and instead looked between his Mommy and Daddy, who were smiling at him. He looked back at the ground, reached a hand forward, and pulled out a handful of the ground. He gaped and held it up for his parents to look at, making plenty of noise to make sure they saw it. They looked really happy! He waved it around happily too, then accidentally let go and threw it in the air. He gasped and looked up, watching it, and ended up toppling over onto his back. Then the soft ground came down and hit him in the chest. It was very cold, so he squealed in shock.

His Daddy squatted down and helped him up, then said something and sounded really excited. He carefully started gathering up parts of the ground, rolled it into a ball, then put it on the ground in front of Sol. Sol just looked at him curiously, wondering where he was doing. Nothing happened for a little bit, and his Daddy seemed to be sad about that, then he repeated what he did. Only this time, he put the ball on top of the other ball. He told Sol in an excited tone to look at it, which he did, and something else he didn’t understand.

His Daddy looked frustrated, then his Mommy walked to him and said something, and the two of them started making balls of ground together. Sol watched them for a bit, clapped, and started gathering up pieces of ground. He wanted to try, too!  
….…………………………………………………………………………………………  
River smiled as he watched his son enthusiastically create more malformed snowballs. He didn’t seem to quite understand the concept of snowmen, but he was at least enthusiastic!

“Thanks for the help, sweetie,” he said to Moon, who nodded, not quite looking away from Sol.

“Glad to help. He certainly looks happy, doesn’t he?”

“That he does! I’m glad he’s enjoying his first snowday so much.”

With that River, went back over to try to introduce Sol to the concept of snowball fights.

It didn’t work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was First Snow.
> 
> River is very excited for baby firsts since he missed all of Star's. Moon is more somber/wistful. Sol is just curious.


	3. Day In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster Carvers S2, possible spoilers.

“Sheesh,” Marco said, glancing out the window of the lodge they were staying at. “Total white-out.” He glanced back behind him at his two closest friends. “Sorry guys.”

Tom just shrugged from his position on the couch, having not expected anything different. Katrina, meanwhile, bounced on her heel to burn off some energy.

“Nah, no problem!” she told him. “I mean, I was looking forward to this skiing stuff, but you don’t control the weather.”

“You might, Kitty-Kat,” Tom pointed out, not leaving his horizontal position or even opening his eyes. “Wasn’t there a spell in the book or something about weather?”

“No, I don’t think so… Skywynne apparently made it rain _food_ , but that’s the closest I can think of.” She paused. “But maybe I could-”

“ _I!_ uh, don’t think that that’s a good idea,” Marco interjected quickly. Controlling the weather sounded like something with major consequences, and he was in no major hurry to see what they were. “How about we just stay inside.”

“Baby it’s cold outside,” Tom intoned from the couch, earning twin weird looks.

“What?” Marco asked in confusion.

“It’s a song. An _Earth_ song, I’m surprised you haven’t heard it, Marco.”

“Believe it or not, Tom, I don’t know about literally everything made on Earth,” Marco shot back, no actual bite to his words as he rolled his eyes.

“Yeah but, it’s popular? I… think at least…” Tom shrugged, still not moving.

“Are you trying to nap or something?” Katrina asked, sitting down on the arm of the couch near the demon’s feet, on account of not being able to sit on the actual couch.

“Nah.”

“Kids, where are- oh thank goodness.” Marco’s dad came in and glanced at the three children, who waved. “I just woke up and there’s a horrible blizzard outside.” All three teens somehow managed to keep from making a crack about how very, very visible the storm was, making him telling them unnecessary. “It’s knocked out cell service, but we should be okay. There is plenty of food in the kitchen and pantry, and the landline is still fine.” He pointed at them. “I’m sure you all realize this, but no going outside.”

“We’ll be fine, Dad,” Marco assured him. His Dad nodded.

“Okay, just wanted to make sure!” he said, before turning around to walk out of the room.

“...just woke up?” Katrina questioned. “It’s like, noon.” Marco shrugged.

“He’s enjoying his vacation? I guess?”

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

For lack of anything else to do, the trio decided to pull out one of the board games that were in the lodge for whatever reason. This did not go quite as planned.  
One might assume that, if complementary board games were provided, it would be something familiar. A chess or checker board. Monopoly or The Game of Life. Sorry or Risk. Maybe even Operation.

This was not the case here.

“What the heck even _are_ half of these?” Marco wondered out loud. “Go for Broke? Kleptocracy? Public Assistant?”

“‘Farkle, the classic dice-rolling, chance-taking game!’,” Katrina said, reading a blue box with a die on it.”

“This one just says Catan,” Tom said, holding up a box that obviously wasn’t the game’s original one.

“Pandemic?” Marco questioned allowed. “Isn’t this an app?”

“Can we just choose one, already?” Katrina asked impatiently. “As much fun as ragging on these weird games is, it’s getting old, fast.”

“Yeah okay,” Tom shrugged, picking up a box randomly with magic, eyes closed. “Huh. Guess we’re playing… uh…”

“Super Mario Bros. Game,” Marco read, face the picture of confusion. “The heck? There was a board game?”

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

“Stupid die…” Marco muttered as the die face landed on ‘stop’ for the fifth time for him. Katrina just grinned and swiped the die from him.

“Ohhh, that’s a shame,” Tom said, a grin on his face.

“HA!” Katrina laughed and pumped a fist into the air as her piece skipped Bowser and moved onto the final Princess spot. “I win!”

“Nice,” Tom high-fived her. Marco just grumbled about loaded dice. “Oh don’t be such a sore loser.”

“Did _you_ seriously just say that to me?”

Tom just grinned more.

“Welp, I’m hungry,” Katrina declared. “And since I won, I shouldn’t have to make lunch.”

“Marco?” Tom glanced at his friend, who crossed his arms and gave the two a mock-scowl.

“Fiiine your highnesses. I’ll go see what’s available in the pantry.” He stood up and walked out, ignoring Katrina’s ‘don’t call me your highness!’.

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

“Grilled cheese? Really dude?”

Marco pointed a spatula at the demon.

“I didn’t feel like putting in a ton of effort for lunch.”

“Well _I_ think it’s good,” Katrina said, nodding.

“Thank you, Reena,” Marco said, side-eyeing Tom. “It’s nice to get some appreciation from _someone_.”

Tom scoffed in response.

“I’m just saying,” the demon defended. “And what’s next? Tomato soup?”

“Well…” Marco trailed off, glancing at a pot on the stove. Tom snickered.

“Heck yes!” Katrina cheered. “Gimmie the soup too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Blizzard.
> 
> Kleptocracy is a reference, the rest of the board games are real (my Grandmom has go for broke, i think i played it more than monopoly growing up).
> 
> Note: Since this takes place during an unwritten part of Monster Carvers, some things might end up directly contradicting later story elements or characterization. (can't imagine _what_ though.)


	4. Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster Carvers S3

Marco had only just managed to score a combo on the game he and Jackie were taking turns playing when the T.V. switched off, along with all of the lights. He groaned and leaned back on the couch.

“Dang it!” He glared out the window at the unusual weather that was probably the cause of the power going out. Not only had it been raining, it was _freezing_ rain, which was effectively unheard of where Marco lived. Of course, given he was currently commuting from another dimension, he hadn’t been taken too aback by seemingly impossible weather. It was still annoying though. There had been an announcement for people in the city to stay indoors and not try to go anywhere, which meant Marco would probably be shacking up with his ex until he left to head back to Mewni. Not that he had a problem with Jackie! But it was still somewhat awkward for them to be in the same place for too long. Which was exactly what was happening.

And now they didn’t even have power to use for distractions.

“Well, this sucks. Sorry.”

Jackie shrugged, attention on her phone.

“It’s fine,” she assured him. “My parents sound like they’re worried though.”

Marco winced. He was pretty sure her being stuck with him might have been part of that.

A thought hit him.

“Hey, you know, I could probably use my Scissors to take you back to your place right now.”

“Nah,” she waved him off. “It’s cool. Also, my parents are still kind of nervous about magic stuff. Maybe later?”

“Oh. Yeah. Okay.”

Marco shuffled in his seat a little, anxious and, yep, there was the awkwardness. Right on time.

“Um,” Marco started, which was a dumb idea. Why was he bringing attention to himself?! He didn’t have anything to say! “Do you wanna… Listen to music? I’ve got some songs on my phone…”

“I hope there’s some non-Love Sentence in there,” Jackie teased and Marco tensed.

“Well, yeah!” he insisted. “Of course, I wouldn’t ask you to listen to- with me- um.” He facepalmed with both hands. “ _Ugh._ Sorry.”

Jackie snickered, then felt a little guilty.

“Nah dude, it’s cool. I uh,” she brushed some hair behind her ear. “I probably shouldn’t have… said that. Sorry.”

“...there’s been a lot of sorry in the past two minutes,” Marco pointed out to fill the silence as he started to make a new playlist on his phone as fast as possible.

He had, perhaps, not thought his idea through as thoroughly as he possibly could.

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

“Oh, hello you two!” Mrs. Diaz greeted when she walked into the kitchen with a candle and found Marco and Jackie sitting at the counter, listening to what sounded like a Christmas carol. A little early for it maybe but… her thought process trailed off when she noticed they were both snickering over something. “What’s so funny?”

The kids both straightened up.

“Nothing!”

She decided she didn’t want to know.

“Okay.” She glanced out the window, setting the candle down on the counter. “It’s certainly pretty outside, isn’t it?”

“I… hadn’t looked actually,” Marco admitted.

“Oh, well, come look then!” she urged. “Both of you!”

They did so, and Angie smirked slightly at the looks on their faces as they looked out the window at a world covered in ice.

“Okay, that is pretty,” Jackie admitted. “Weird, but pretty.”

Angie nodded, then decided to leave the two to their parody Christmas songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Power Outage
> 
> Marco had other songs on his phone, but he went with mostly Christmasy-stuff because it's winter.
> 
> This chapter is awkward because I had no idea what to do with it. Sorry!
> 
> Note: Since this takes place during an unwritten part of Monster Carvers, some things might end up directly contradicting later story elements or characterization.


	5. Singing Carols in the Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster Carvers S4, spoilers (provided nothing changes).

“I don’t want to do this,” Marco groaned. “Do you know how many times I’ve done this before? None. Never. I’m not convinced people actually do this anymore.”

“He has a point,” Tom said, equally wary of potential embarrassment. “I’m not sure this was _ever_ even real, honestly.”

“Hush!” Katrina scolded. Sol, currently with a kid leash around his waist and looking unhappy about it, squirmed a bit. “You hush too!” Sol crossed his arms with a huff. “Look, guys, I saw it online back on Earth, and I wanna do it, and you two already agreed, so how about we just… do it?” She waved her arm around. “You can’t tell me that Mewni doesn’t _need_ some cheer right now!”

“Yeah, I guess,” Marco sighed. “But I still don’t want to do this…”

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

It went… slightly better than the boys had thought. Marco, honestly, figured it was probably because of Sol and his inherent cuteness, and mentally thanked Moon for letting Reena take her brother with them.

Sure, a number of people had just shut the door in their faces, and there had been one or two mix-ups with which songs they’d sung before they decided on Generic Winter Songs from Earth and Mewni (they’d agreed, with some pouting on Tom’s part, that most Underworld songs would probably not be a good idea), but some people, monster and mewman alike, had been genuinely delighted. Someone had even given them fresh cookies???

Which they were currently enjoying before moving onto the next house.

“Come on, admit it,” Katrina grinned. Sol, gnawing on a cookie and finally used to the toddler leash (which Marco thought was just demeaning but he knew better than to say that in front of him) looked at her. “Oh, uh, not you.” Sol shrugged and grabbed another cookie when Tom hovered one in front of him. “This wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Marco admitted. “Once I got over the abject humiliation, it started being kind of fun.”

Katrina chuckled and shoved Marco slightly. Sol dropped his cookie in horror.

“No!” he yelled. “No puhsing!”

“Oh!” Katrina startled. “Um, sorry?” Marco could tell, Soul Bond or no, that she was trying not to laugh.

“Sorry t’ Mahco!” Sol insisted. Katrina nodded solemnly, somehow. 

“Yes, you’re absolutely right, Sol.” She turned to Marco. “I’m sorry for pushing you, Marco.”

Trying not to laugh himself, Marco grinned.

“That’s okay, Katrina. I forgive you.”

Sol nodded.

“Good!”

Tom didn’t bother to hide his laughter.

“Good kid, Sol,” the demon said with a grin. “Someone needs to make sure your sister minds her manners!”

Katrina sent him a hard mental smack. He responded by sending her back a pout. Marco gave Sol a replacement cookie.

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

“Oh, you’re back!” Eclipsa noted when the four of them finally returned to New Mewni Castle. “How was the singing?”

“Surprisingly not bad,” Tom told her as Marco undid Sol’s leash.

“There you go, Sol, free at last.” The four year old cheered, and immediately ran over to Eclipsa. Well. Not Eclipsa, exactly.

“Mora, Mora, lihsen!” he babbled at Meteora as Eclipsa set her down for him, “Me n’ Kahteena, n’ Mahco n’-”

Meteora cut him off with a hiss at Sol’s attempt to pronounce Marco’s name. He frowned, then booped her nose.

“No! No hiss!”

Meteora hissed again.

“No! Bad! Das bad! Stop!”

“Maybe stop yelling?” Katrina suggested to her brother. Sol frowned, but still nodded.

“‘Kay.” He pointed at Meteora and said, with all the finality a four-year-old could manage, “no hiss.”

Meteora just looked at him in confusion. Sol grinned.

“Sie stopped!”

“Yes she did,” Eclipsa politely congratulated. “Now, Archibald made some tea and I’m sure the four of you are cold…”

Sol stuck his tongue out at the mention of tea.

“Haht Coco!” he demanded.

“Sol, what do we say?” Marco asked him, and Sol looked ashamed of himself.

“Sawey… Haht Coco _please?_ ”

Eclipsa smiled.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Caroling.
> 
> I have no idea how well the average four year old talks. So Sol's just mispronouncing some of his words, but can talk otherwise, more-or-less. He was being very careful to pronounce please correctly, though.
> 
> Note: Since this takes place during an unwritten part of Monster Carvers, some things might end up directly contradicting later story elements or characterization. (am i probably going to copy-paste this warning on every chapter at this point? yes, yes i am.)


	6. Heck is Deathly Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster Carvers pre-finale, possible spoilers

Snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow-  
Yeah I can see that, thanks!  
Did you guys seriously not know we got snow down here?  
You’ve gotta admit, the Underworld is kinda hot. And underground.  
Yeah, you still lost the bet.

Tom smirked at Marco as he sighed out loud, then the human spoke aloud.

“This stuff isn’t made up of shredded souls or something, is it?”

“No, it doesn’t feel anything like damned souls.”

“I have literally no idea what that would feel like, and I don’t want to.”

“I do!” Katrina interjected. “What the heck do souls feel like?”

Tom opened his mouth to answer, paused, then closed it.

“...spicy?”

“Have you…” Katrina started, as she and Marco stared at Tom, “have you _eaten-_ ”

“No!” Tom snapped, blushing slightly. “I mean they… _feel_ spicy? I don’t know how to describe it.” He threw up his hands. “Whatever! This is just snow!”

A snowball hit him in the face.

“You looked like you needed someone to cool you down,” Katrina said innocently. Tom stared at her for a second, then smiled.

“Oh, did I?”

He flicked his wrist and suddenly Katrina found herself buried in snow. Marco, sensing what was about to happen, futilely dove for cover.

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

“Day fourteen of the Great Snow War…” Katrina narrated to herself from behind the small mound of snow she’d made for herself for cover at some point during the ten minute snowfight with her boys. “It’s cold… so cold… as is all war. Who could have known that an innocent gesture could lead to so much misery and devastation?”

Marco yelled something about Tom cheating with magic on the other side of the mound. Tom didn’t seem particularly sympathetic.

“Can one hero put an end to this madness?”

It had gone quiet. Too quiet.

“There’s only one way to- wait where did they-”

She poked her head up. A fatal mistake.

“FIRE!”

Katrina shrieked as she was assaulted by a barrage of snowballs, courtesy of the boys, having apparently teamed up against her.

“Argh!” she yelped, brushing the snow off of her. “I’m gonna get you two back for that!” She waved a fist, but her grin and the playfulness radiating through their bond gave away any pretence of her actually being angry.

Her grin turned almost predatory as she suddenly retook retook the offensive while the boys were distracted with their laughter.

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

Tom propelled himself into the air when both his lovers suddenly turned on him a few minutes later.

“Cheater!” Katrina yelled, then went into Butterfly form and followed him.

“You’re doing the same thing!” he countered, not noticing Marco quickly getting to work making snowballs. It might be strategically a bad idea to try and attack either of the two in the air, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t prepare ammo for whomever he decided to side with when they came back into range.

Teams weren’t exactly a consistent thing in this battle, if it wasn’t obvious already.

“You think you’re gonna win just because you’ve got telekinesis, huh?” Katrina asked, crossing her arms and smirking. “I say that’s a crutch you’re using ‘cause you _need_ it. Dishonor!” she exclaimed. “Dishonor, I say!”

“Can’t talk me out of it, Kitty-Kat,” he countered with a matching smirk. “Honor’s overrated anyway.”

“Dishonor on you!” she continued, unperturbed. “Dishonor on your cow!”

Tom snorted.

“You can’t seduce me out of it with overdone Disney references either!”

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

The snow war went on for about an hour afterwards, and was followed by the three of them returning to their old, significantly warmer mansion.

Don’t forget you lost the bet, dude. You owe me now.  
Damnit.  
I accept payment in fireplace cuddles.  
…I can do that.  
And you have to set it up.  
What? You mean bring a blanket or something?  
No, by setting the actual fireplace up.  
That was supposed to be your job, wasn’t it.  
Yep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Snowball Fight
> 
> I mean, I've heard some parts of the world depict Hell as an icy wasteland instead of a fiery inferno so there's probably snow down there, right? And if Undertale can do it, why not Star Vs?
> 
> Note: Since this takes place during an unwritten part of Monster Carvers, some things might end up directly contradicting later story elements or characterization.


	7. Family Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster Carvers, post canon

Katrina hummed to herself as she busied herself with an unusual pastime for her- sowing. Her Dad had teared up slightly when she’d gone to him a few weeks ago for lessons, and given her a hard hug when she’d explained why she even wanted to learn.

The main material she had in her hands was the remnants of the dress her dad had made her back when she was a little girl. She’d been just about to outgrow it when it had finally become too frayed to be worn normally, which was why she was using so much of it for such a small project.

She hissed in pain as she jabbed her thumb. Again. Ugh. Marco was so much better at this kind of thing! …but she couldn’t ask him to do this. This project was for her and her alone.

She and Tom had ‘off’, for lack of a better term, today, so it had seemed like the perfect day to work on this project, _which wasn’t going anywhere!_

She glanced up at a clock hanging near the fireplace. She’d only been at it for fifteen minutes, and already it felt like an eternity had passed. She wanted to leave and go cuddle and/or blast her frustrations away with a certain horned husband of hers (Marco was off doing business stuff, so sadly it would be just the two of them) but she’d promised herself she’d work on it for at least half an hour!

A pair of arms wrapped around her, startling her.

“Hey, Kitty-Kat,” Tom said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. “How’s the hat coming?”

“Bad,” she huffed, and held up the mangled cloth. Tom at least didn’t visibly flinch or anything. “If this wasn’t my old dress, I’d have chucked it into the fire by now.”

“Come on, you’re new at this,” he assured her. “You’ll get better.”

“I know. I’m just… urgh!”

She didn’t have the words to express her mood. Frustration didn’t feel intense enough, but she wasn’t angry or anything.

“Marco warned me about starting with this.”

“He was right,” Tom nodded. She frowned at him. “What? You should have started with something you could chuck into the fire.”

Katrina shook her head.

“Have any suggestions that will actually help me right now?”

“Nope.”

She sighed. She hadn’t expected him to. Tom was even worse with needle-y sowing stuff than she was.

“Thanks anyway, I guess.”

Tom removed his arms from around her, then put a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, want to go get a snack or something? Take a break maybe?” She grinned. “You certainly love to distract _me_ when I’m getting stressed. I think it’s time I did the same, yeah?”

Katrina paused, looking at the bundle of fabric she was trying to turn into a hat. Finally, she stood up.

“Yes please!”

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

The two of them had ‘snuck’ into the kitchens and ‘stolen’ some cupcakes that just so happened to be fully prepared and sitting out unguarded when the two of them arrived. They’d very willfully ignored the rolled eyes and smirks and/or frowns of various kitchen workers.

“Cheers,” Tom said, holding his cupcake up. Katrina giggled, and she tapped his with her own. It was spicier than Mewni or Earth cupcakes, but she’d long since gotten used to the weirdness of spicy cupcakes. “Better enjoy this,” he said. “Once the baby’s born, we’re gonna have to make sure the staff doesn’t just let anyone who can levitate things steal sweets.”

“It’ll be good practice for them,” Katrina smiled a little _too_ sweetly.

“The staff or the kid?”

“Yes.”

Tom laughed and Katrina grinned for a moment, before her expression faded to just a smile and she touched her stomach. If they’d gone the more… traditional route for having a kid, then she’d probably have been too large to do this.

You okay?  
Yep. Just thinking about pregnancy stuff again.

She regretted saying that when she felt Tom’s mood somber a bit.

I’m sorry.  
Why? It’s Angelus’s fault, you know that. Celena had a kid, so there’s no reason you shouldn’t be able to. Plus, ‘hybrids in nature are known to be sterile?’ It’s like he wasn’t even trying to be subtle! It has to be him, even if we can’t prove it.  
I don’t know. Maybe something was different with Celena, biologically. I mean, she didn’t… she wasn’t as… I don’t know. Demonic as I am?  
Well duh, she had a glamour on for like, forever.  
She could still pass for mewman without it and I can’t.  
This conversation is dumb and silly. I don’t blame you.  
Okay, yeah. True. It’s dumb.  
…you still think about it too, huh.  
Yeah.  
Honestly, I’m not sure I’d want to be pregnant anyway. It sounds like a pain and a half. Also I’d look like a beached whale by now! No thank you!

Tom smiled.

“You’d still look amazing, I promise,” he said aloud. She rolled her eyes.

“Flatterer.”

“Thank you.”

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

She was in a much better mood when she picked the dark green fabric back up. She was filled with determination to finish the garment for her baby. It had been filled with her father’s love for her when he’d made it, and now it would be filled with her love for her own child.

“Okay,” she said to herself as she picked up her needle, threaded it, and glared at the would-be hat. “Okay. Hat, prepare to be made!”

Part of her wanted to use magic, but no. Her dad hadn’t had magic to help with making her dress! Of course, had she been paid more attention when he was reminiscing, she might have realized that it had taken him multiple attempts.

“Now you tell me,” she muttered, seemingly to herself. “A little help?”

Surprisingly, no answer came from the near-silence, the ticking of a clock and the crackling of a highly unnecessary fire. Katrina huffed in annoyance, though at what only she could say. She frowned and looked at the vaguely hat-shaped fabric. It wasn’t that bad, honestly. She’d need to tear out the stitches, but it wasn’t outside the realm of plausibility to add new, less worn fabric in as well. Along with that, all she’d need to do was sow the worn fabric together, and it would possibly make it easier to work with.

“Oh, hmmm…” she hummed and nodded, seemingly to herself, struck by the inspiration. Perhaps more of her dad’s lessons had stuck with her than she had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Homemade
> 
> Marco would help too, but he's off doing Important Things.
> 
> Note: Since this takes place during an unwritten part of Monster Carvers, some things might end up directly contradicting later story elements or characterization.
> 
> Here it is. The last chapter for this fic in the Monster Carvers-verse. V_V We'll be heading to ""Canon"" (aka the version of Star and Marco in Refractions) tomorrow. I wish I'd done more things from Katrina's POV, honestly...


	8. Is This Therapy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""Canon""

“...tar…? Star!”

Star jerked with an ‘eep!’ at Janna’s shout. She tried to get her heartbeat and breathing back under control and forced her tone into something that sounded normal.

“Sorry!” she apologized, wincing at the other girl’s suspicious look. “Sorry, wasn’t listening, what was it?”

“...I was saying we should totally play a prank on Ms. Skullnick. I’ve got the grease,” Janna held up a bucket with a mischievousness smirk. “I just need you to lure her where she’ll slip-”

“No!” The idea of Ms. Skullnick slipping and cracking her head open on the floor or a doorway, leaving it shattered like a rotten watermelon, flashed through her mind. “What if we seriously hurt her?!”

Janna, oblivious to the inner machinations of her friend’s mind, groaned.

“This again?” she asked. “It’s _Ms. Skullnick._ She’s a troll. Like, literally a troll. She’s not gonna get hurt. Come on, Star-”

“No!” It was getting hard to breathe, why was it getting hard to breathe? She stood up quickly. “I’vegottagobyeJanna-”

“Star, wait!” Janna called after her friend. The princess disappeared around a corner and was gone. She threw back her head and let out a dramatic groan. Why was Star acting so _weird?_ Just a few weeks ago she’d wanted to take a rocket launcher to Ms. Skullnick, and now she didn’t want her to fall over?

Janna stood up and brushed off the dust that was clinging to her knees. Something weird was going on here, and she was determined to find out what.

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

“Hey Marco,” Janna greeted cooly as the boy closed his locker door, which she’d expertly hidden herself behind. He _shrieked,_ jumping back so hard he ended up on the floor.

“ _JANNA!_ ” He was so startled he was clutching his chest, and seemed to be having trouble breathing, which was a weirdly extreme reaction for him. “Don’t _DO_ that!”

“Jeez, didn’t think you’d have a heart attack,” she said, watching him slowly pull himself up, relying on the lockers for balance for a few seconds. “I’ve done this to you like, four times now.”

“What do you want?” he groaned. Janna frowned. Honestly, there was something off with _Marco_ too, but one thing at a time.

“What’s up with Star?” Janna asked and, given how observant of Marco she typically was, easily noticed him stiffen.

“Star? Something’s up with her?” Even if she hadn’t noticed, his obvious discomfort with the topic and the way his voice pitched upwards would have made it obvious he was lying. Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, she hummed.

“Alright, Diaz, out with it. What did you do?”

 _“Me?!”_ Oh, he sounded genuinely offended by that. “Why would you think _I_ did something?!”

“Well, you tried to lie when I pointed out something was wrong with Star. You two literally live in the same house, so obviously you’re gonna be aware of it, come on dude.”

“Look, _if_ anything’s going on-”

“You’ve been avoiding Jackie too.”

“I have not!”

“I’ve been keeping an eye on you two,” Janna scoffed. “I know you’ve been avoiding her.”

“Well if you’ve been invading our privacy so much then WHY DO YOU EVEN NEED TO ASK?!” Marco snapped, and Janna blinked. Marco didn’t snap. Even Marco looked startled by his sudden temper. After a second he grabbed his books and practically sprinted away from her, without so much as an apology. Janna huffed. What was with people running away from her today?

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

“Hey Star?” Marco said apprehensively. “We’ve gotta talk.”

Star flinched.

“What?” she asked, with a blatantly forced laugh. Sheesh, is that how he sounded. “What could we possibly have to talk about?” Marco wanted to give her a flat look, but he didn’t really want to have this talk either. They needed it, though. It was getting too obvious to ignore.

“About what happened. You know… there.”

“I don’t know what you’re-”

“Janna actually asked me about it. _Me._ She thought I might have done something to you.” Marco shook his head. “People are starting to _notice,_ Star.”

“But I don’t want to think about it!” Star said, pulling at her hair in frustration.

“I’m still having nightmares,” Marco offered. “I’ve done some reading…”

“Ugh.”

“Mostly about psychology stuff and… trauma.”

“Oh! So, like, Dr. Marco PhD is gonna help both of us get over this?”

“Sssssort of?”

Star instantly brightened.

“Alright! So, doc, what’s the treatment?”

“Uh, talking about it, mostly.”

Star frowned.

“Are you using your doctor powers for evil?” she accused, not entirely serious.

“Wh- no! This is really what I’ve read!”

Star crossed her arms, unconvinced.

“Besides, I… miss talking to you. It’s been a week now.”

Star looked away, biting her lip, feeling guilt gather in her gut. She’d never liked the feeling.

“I… I miss you too…” she sighed. “Yeah, okay, fine. We’ll talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Slippery. No, really. (there was a scene i thought of that involved Star slipping on ice and being caught by Marco, which was the _literal first thing i thought of_ which i _wanted to build the chapter around_ but i started writing and this is what came out instead.) 
> 
> I wanted to rewrite this chapter so bad, possibly to include Janna more in actual supportive fluffiness for both Star and Marco. But I ran out of time to do that, I'm sorry for the quality.
> 
> Note: Since this takes place after an unfinished fic, some things might end up directly contradicting later story elements or characterization.


	9. Pretty Cure's day off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty Cure vs The Forces of Evil

Janna grinned as Marco fell on his butt, before skating up to him.

“Hey Diaz.”

Marco groaned.

“Hello, Janna.” He tried and failed to to stand back up, and Janna snickered.

“Nice wipeout.”

“Would you go away?” Marco huffed. Janna shrugged and skated away, leaving the boy to struggle back to his feet by himself.

“Yo, Star!” she called, seeing her friend trying to do a spin, barely catching her when she started to fall. If Marco saw and complained about the different treatment, then Janna conveniently didn’t hear him.

“Whoop, thanks!” Star said, regaining her balance. “Isn’t this great?”

“What, nearly breaking your tailbone?” Janna asked with a smirk. Star waved her off.

“Nah, I mean, just, this!” She waved her arms around. “Skating’s really fun, I wish I’d tried it sooner! You’d think Marco would be more coordinated here, though.”  
Janna shrugged, then caught a glimpse of something over Star’s shoulder.

“Well, looks like Jackie’s great, no surprise there,” she said, pointing. Star turned to see Jackie _actually_ do a jump-spin combo before making a wide turn to skate up to Marco.

“Think it’s the water-theme powers, or is she just good?” Star asked

“Mmmm, I’m gonna go with ‘just that good’,” Janna said as Jackie held out her hand and helped Marco regain his balance, before the two started skating together, her steadying hand on his arm. “Have you tried skateboarding? It takes a lot more balance than I thought.”

“Okay, but I’m sure I’ve seen Marco roller skating. Why’s he having this much trouble?”

“Dunno.” 

Star suddenly grinned. “Hey, wanna skate together? And possibly also embarrass Marco?”

Janna held out her hand for Star to take.

“You had me at ‘embarrass Marco’,” she fake-flirted, and watched in enjoyment as Star sputtered that she hadn’t meant for that to sound like flirting, really!

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

A dimension away, a short walk away from a cave that was currently, at least, hidden from scrying view, a woman looked over the frozen lake.

“Shall we?” asked the woman, holding out her hand to her husband.

“Hold on…” the other occupant of the cave said, “still getting theses skates on… there!”

The skates were rudimentary at best, more just coverings for his feet then anything, but it was something that could be done without magic. Neither were willing to risk drawing the eye of certain users of dark magic, and the use of magic would have almost certainly done so.

There was still a risk to venturing out at all, but then, there was risk to everything, wasn’t there? It was that logic that had lead the couple to decide they needed a day out, albeit a short one given both the current temperature and the danger.

The woman stepped carefully on the ice, nearly slipping but catching herself, and her husband followed. Together in temporary silence they danced on the ice together, until it was broken by the occasional slip and giggle, or the two humming together.

After several minutes, a wicked smirk graced the woman’s lips, and she took off quickly with a playful dare for the other to catch her. The man smirked back and gave chase, until the game ended when they both fell together, landing on each other somehow. Their laughter was cut short by the sound of the ice creaking and the two gave each other weary glances, before deciding they’d had their fun.

Eventually they made their way back to their cave undetected and the two shared a kiss before the woman sat in the man’s lap, prompting him to wrap his arms around her and rest his head on her shoulders.

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

“Why did I agree to this,” Cure Holly groaned, tugging lightly on her translucent skirt that fluttered over her dark green leggings.

“You’re the one who went with Cure _Holly,_ ” Cure Luna pointed out, not looking at her as she tied up her normally long red ponytail into a bun.

“I didn’t decide that any more than you decided on Luna,” Holly said flatly. “Of course I’d be friggin Christmas themed.” Holly shook her head. “Aw well, maybe corrupting the munchlings will be fun…”

“Holly, I think you’re gonna give Luna an aneurysm if you do,” Cure Brine said as she walked in, a pair of skates slung over her shoulder, somehow not touching her long blue hair. She put a hand on Luna’s shoulder. “It’ll be okay, dude. I won’t let her do _too_ much damage to the next generation,” she assured Luna with a grin. The red Cure cast a probably-supposed-to-be-intimidating glare at the green Cure, before sighing.

“Alright. I’ll go check on Cassi, see if she’s ready to go yet.”

When Luna found Cassi, the pink Cure had somehow tied her hair into no less than five different configurations, including a couple that were tied _together_ and, with a sigh at Cassi’s embarrassed smile, got to work on helping her fix her hair.

“How did you even do this?” Luna asked.

“I’m not used to this much hair!” she defended. “Yours is at least short… I mean, compared to mine and Holly’s.”

“Well, I guess the universe had to throw me a bone eventually.” Luna shrugged, smiling as she brushed out Cassi’s hair into something more manageable. Eventually, they settled on getting her hair into two (large) buns on top of her head, then went to meet the others.

The owner of the rink thanked them several times when he met them, which Cassi had cheerfully brushed off with an ‘of course we were happy to help teach the itty-bitties!’. Luna and Brine exchanged glances, hoping this wouldn’t turn into a total disaster. Or an attack from their enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Ice Skating
> 
> Finally came up with a Cure name for Star! :) 
> 
> This is going to be the last Star Vs. chapter for a while. Onward to my HTTYD AUs!
> 
> Note: Since this takes place during an unwritten part of PCvTFOE, some things might end up directly contradicting later story elements or characterization.


	10. The Weather Outside is Frightful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outsiders pt. 1(-ish)

“I can’t believe how cold it gets this far south,” Fishlegs said, shivering a bit as he huddled closer to the pile of warm bodies. “I would have figured it didn’t get as cold as it did in Berk.”

“You know what would probably make this a lot more bearable?” Snotlout asked, voice heavy with irritation. “If we had our _dragons_ here!”

Toothless, who was drowsy from the cold, perked up his head and glared at Snotlout.

“...okay, if we had _Hookfang_ here.”

“I don’t like the idea of being barbecued,” Fishlegs winced. “Even if I am cold.”

“We’ll have the huts fixed soon, guys,” Hiccup tried to sooth through chattering teeth.

A few days ago, the dragons of Dragon’s Edge, save for Toothless, had all vanished from the mini-village. Hiccup had assured the Berk-Side riders that there was a very good reason for this, but had refused to tell them what it was. ‘It would be a great surprise!’ he’d said. The twins, wanting to ignore the hole left by Barf and Belch’s disappearance and bolstered by Astrid’s own attempts to create new traditions, had decided to throw a party. Which had resulted in more explosions than even they had realized would happen.

Only the Clubhouse/Dragon Edge’s Great Hall had survived with no damages. With dread for the upcoming night, everyone had gathered blankets and skins from their holey huts and tried to make the Hall comfortable for the night. It had even worked for a while, until the fire in the middle had run out of fuel and everyone was made painfully aware of how insulated the Hall wasn’t.

Hiccup had sighed internally and added that to the list of things that needed doing around the Edge, albeit far beneath ‘make the twins fix everyone’s huts somehow.’

Heather had been the one to propose the current plan- huddling for warmth. Snotlout had happily jumped at the chance, at least until he realized that she had meant for _everyone_ to huddle together. Hiccup had barely managed to keep from rolling his eyes at his cousin’s pout when he realized Heather didn’t actually want to cuddle with him. And when he had tried with Astrid, well… there was a reason he was holding his arm like that while he sulked in the corner, choosing to have a mini pity party over participating in the group huddle like the others.

And it was a group _huddle,_ not a group cuddle, no matter what Ruffnut had said!

A strong wind roared outside, and Toothless wrapped a wing around Hiccup and Dagur, who were the closest to him, accidentally whacking the redhead in the face.

Hiccup wasn’t entirely sure what Dagur said in response, muffled as he was, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t something that should be said in polite company.

Snotlout shivered harder.

“Oh for- Snotlout get over here already!” Hiccup yelled at him.

“No!”

“You’re going to freeze, you muttonhead,” Astrid said flatly. “You think Hookfang would want to come back to that?”

“Who cares what he wants? _He _abandoned _me._ ”__

__“Snotlout, he had his reasons-” Fishlegs started, but Snotlout cut him off._ _

__“Oh yeah, according to who? Oh right, Hiccup, who’s dragon is conveniently right there!”_ _

__Toothless snorted._ _

__The Riders currently involved in the huddle shared exasperated glances, before identical evil grins sprouted on the twins faces. Before anyone could react, they suddenly leapt out of the pile of humans plus one dragon and pounced on Snotlout, who barely had time to let out a startled shout before they landed on him. While Snotlout was still slightly dazed from the tackle, the twins each took an arm to hook their own around, then dragged him over to the pile, happily ignoring his protest, then shoving him face first onto the floor in the middle of all of them. Finally, they finished off their assault by jumping onto him, happily using the struggling viking as a seat, with Toothless adjusting himself slightly to put a paw on him so he couldn’t get up._ _

__“Thank you, T!” Tuffnut said cheerfully. Toothless just laid back down to try and sleep, not bothering to get off of Snotlout._ _

__“I hate you,” said pinned viking said to the other riders, some of whom were outright laughing. His voice was muffled by the bearskin on the floor. “All of you.”_ _

__….…………………………………………………………………………………………_ _

__Stoick looked at the doors to the Great Hall, the sounds of a major blizzard raging outside. Around him, vikings and animals were forced to share the same small space for the second time in two years. He was thankful for both Bucket and Gothi’s warnings, which had likely save lives._ _

__He wondered if Hiccup and his friends were okay. Were they also being ravaged by the blizzard? Or were they so far away they didn’t need to worry?_ _

__Stoick shook his head. Thinking about such things was pointless, especially right now. He turned to evaluate the people in the Great Hall. There was a group that was laughing rowdily on the other side of large room. Sven was trying to yank out his cloak from a yak’s mouth without ripping it. A group of small children were listening to a story being told to them by the fire. Mildew was muttering to himself in a dark corner. Everything was as it should be._ _

__He couldn’t help but glance back at the door._ _

__Well. Almost everything._ _

__….…………………………………………………………………………………………_ _

__Far, far north of Berk, on the opposite side of the Storm Ring from Dragon’s Edge, a lone human slept, curled up in a bundle of furs and skins, and under the protective wing of her closest friend and partner. This was not the first bitter cold winter she’d experienced in this nest of ice, nor would it be the last, and she was used to it, so much so that she often felt just as drowsy as the dragons did until warmer weather awoke them fully again._ _

__Curling deeper into her own personal nest of animal skins and furs, the woman dreamt of a home and family that she’d long since left behind, the illusions of sleep providing her with the image of the three of them living together in the nest. An impossible dream, but a pleasant one nonetheless._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Below Zero
> 
> Hiccup wants to save the baby dragons as a Snoggletog surprise. *shrug*
> 
> Note: Since this takes place during an unwritten part of Outsiders, some things might end up directly contradicting later story elements or characterization.


	11. Christmas Tree Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern Riders AU

“All right, Stormfly, I see one!” Ashley aka Astrid Hofferson called to the dragon she was riding, giving her a pat as the Deadly Nadder came to a halt in midair. “I don’t see the others around… guess we’re doing this ourselves.”

Stormfly landed in the forest, and Astrid unstrapped the axe she had from her back. She took a step back, taking in the tree they’d landed in front of and giving it a good eyeballing.

“Yeah, that’ll probably work.”

She gripped the handle of the axe tightly and got to work.

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

Several hours of hard work later, the two were finally flying back to Berk, tree carried carefully in Stormfly’s claws.

“Astrid!” Harold aka Hiccup Haddock greeted her with a wave as the girl in question and Stormfly landed. “You’re the first one back.” Astrid crossed her arms with a smirk.

“Oh?” she asked, letting the deep satisfaction that came with ‘first’ wash over her. “Guess I win then, huh?”

“It’s not- it’s not a-”

“Like heck you do!” an obnoxiously familiar voice called and she glared up at it’s owner, Simon Jr. aka Snotlout Jorgenson, as he and Hookfang landed. “Mine is bigger!” He smirked. “I’d say that means I win!”

“Guys, it’s not-”

“I got back _first,_ ” Astrid argued. “Size doesn’t matter, Mr. Compensating-for-something.”

Snotlout turned red, possibly from anger, probably from embarrassment.

“Guys, there is no-”

“I’m back!” the voice of one Franklin aka Fishlegs Ingerman called, and all three teens paused when they saw what he, not Meatlug, was carrying.

“Where’d you even find that runty tree, Fishface?” Snotlout finally broke the silence in his signature style- with insults. Part of Astrid wanted to whack him over the head for being a jerk, but part of her kind of agreed with him too. That thing barely looked bigger than a sapling.

Fishlegs frowned.

“Hey! It’s not a _bad_ tree, really-”

“Alright Charlie Brown,” Astrid said, holding up a hand. “I’m just going to stop you right there.” She paused. “Did you get that tree _just_ to make that reference?”

“...maybe.”

“Whatever, I still win!” Snotlout insisted, Astrid turned to him, hands balled into fists.

“Uh, _no,_ I did!”

“Wait, this was a competition?” Fishlegs asked. “I would have tried harder if I’d known-”

“Guys it’s NOT A COMPETITION! This just means we have three tr-” Hiccup glanced at Fishleg’s ‘tree’. “Two! Two trees!” Snotlout opened his mouth to say something and Hiccup actually whirled on him. “Not a word!” He turned back to face the group in a more general manner. “We’ve got two Christmas trees, so we can just… put them in different places.”

“Don’t you mean ‘Snoggletog’ trees?” Astrid asked, making air quotes.

“I will die before I use that stupid name,” Hiccup said flatly. “My viking name is one thing, that name is something else entirely.”

“Well I don’t have a problem with it,” Snotlout started, glancing at Astrid and wiggling his eyebrows. She crossed her arms and she glared, but didn’t interrupt. She was morbidly curious about where he was going with this, and how deep a hole he could dig himself. “I can think of someone I wouldn’t mind ‘snoggling’ with.”

He winked at her and she decided that was deep enough.

“Yeah, no.”

“And it’s ‘snog’, not ‘snoggle’,” Fishlegs pointed out.

“Whatever! British words are weird!”

“Racist,” Astrid said nonchalantly.

“How is that racist?!”

Before Astrid could reply, however, Chief Stoick walked up to them.

“Ah, I see you kids were successful in your little project,” he said, glancing between the trees Astrid and Snotlout had collected. His eyes briefly flickered towards Fishlegs’ tree, before turning to his sort-of son. “So… what do we do with these trees, anyway?”

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

“Hey guys,” Astrid greeted, seeing Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Snotlout all talking about something or other by her tree, which was currently in the Great Hall. (Snotlout’s was outside.) “I made eggnog?”

“...that’s eggnog?” Fishlegs asked, eyeing her hard-made drink with undue skepticism.

“Yes!” she said, choosing to be the bigger person and ignore that.

“It looks… uh…” Hiccup started, then trailed off. Finally he sighed. “Chunky.”

“Well I bet it’ll be great, babe,” Snotlout said, approaching her and taking a mug with a wink at her. Great. He was back in flirt-mode. Well, at least someone would appropriate her drink!

She turned to the other boys expectantly, failing to notice Snotlout’s suddenly pained expression followed by him dumping the mug out through the window.

“Oh, gee, you know, I would, but I… need to… go read something!” Fishlegs took off, leaving Hiccup (and Snotlout) alone to deal with the homemade eggnog.

“You know, I met the twins would _love_ your homemade eggnog!” Snotlout said loudly. A thought occurred to Astrid as she looked for the two in question.

“Wait, where _are_ the twins?” she asked, looking around.

“I don’t think I ever saw them come back, actually,” Hiccup said. There was a pause. “Oh crud, they’re missing!”

“Eh, I’m sure they’re fine.”

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

Tuffnut shifted his reclined position somewhat to glance down through the dragon trap’s ropes at his sister.

“What’s taking so long?” he called.

“I can’t cut theses stupid ropes with this stupid rock!” she called back at him.

“Try biting it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Pine Tree
> 
> Hiccup and Snotlout are closer in this AU, which is why Snotlout saved him from the yaknog. :P (that, and he was probably getting back at the twins for something.)
> 
> Do I need to put in my 'things might change in this AU and invalidate this chapter' warning here??? I'm not even writing anything for this AU...


	12. Illumination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsevered Bonds pt. 1

“How are- what’s all… gah!” Hiccup tried to say something and failed. Franklin looked at him.

“What’s what?” he asked. Hiccup gestured around.

“That! This! How is everything all illuminated in different colors, with the lights turning on and off?”

Franklin paused and looked around. It took him a second, which was an embarrassingly long time, to figure out what he was talking about.

“...the Christmas lights?” he asked tentatively.

“Maybe?”

“Well, they’re a bunch of electric lights people put up for Christmas, uh, obviously. They’re, um, festive.”

“And they’re just… more electric lights?” Hiccup glanced around. “They look so different.” The time-displaced viking nodded, more to himself than anything. “It’s pretty cool.”

Franklin still had no idea how Hiccup had picked up on modern vernacular so fast. Weren’t adults supposed to be bad at that?

A thought struck him.

“Hey, do you want to come see a light display with me and my family? We go every year, you might like it!”

Hiccup tilted his head.

“Is that a good idea?” he asked. “I mean, I thought you guys were trying to keep me a secret.”

Franklin deflated. Oh, yeah. That.

“Well, maybe we can go some other time?” Hiccup offered, seeing how crushed the teenage version of one of his best friends looked. It perked him up instantly.

“Yeah, we probably could!”

The two of them found a bench to sit down on and hammer out plans for a while, and Hiccup smiled a bit at seeing Fishl- er, Franklin so like himself. It reminded Hiccup a bit of when the two of them would geek out about things together, although this was a new topic.

After what felt like no time at all, there was a buzzing sound and Franklin jumped slightly and pulled out his phone. He reading something on it then turned to Hiccup with a sheepish smile.

“That was my parents. I need to be home soon, but we can finish planning this out tomorrow!”

“Sounds like a plan. Guess I’ll head back to my cave, then.”

Franklin nodded, although he had an unusual smile on his face as he left.

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

It wasn’t until he got back to his cave that Hiccup realized what that unusual smile meant.

His cave had strands of multicolored lights all around the outside of it, all lit up to his confusion because he certainly didn’t have electricity out here. Behind the doors to his cave he found more Christmas decorations (he assumed), including several ones that were, in fact, lit up.

He eventually closed his mouth and found a note from his friends shoved into a wreath.

‘Hey Hiccup! We thought we’d fix up your cave for the holidays! Most of this stuff is battery powered, by the way, so make sure to switch it off before you go to bed or whatever it is you do when you should be sleeping. - Ashley’

Hiccup smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Holiday Lights
> 
> Wanted to do more with this chapter. Didn't manage it in time. :/
> 
> Note: Since this takes place during an unwritten part of my Unsevered Bonds AU (which i honestly don't know if i'll ever write anyway), some things might end up directly contradicting later elements or characterization of the AU.


	13. A Kiss under the... wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsevered Bonds pt. 2

“Hey Cuz.” A significantly larger arm then what Harold possessed wrapped around his shoulders and he froze. The owner of said arm, his cousin Simon (Jr.), didn’t seem to notice his discomfort. Or if he did he didn’t care.

“...hi,” Harold replied. Normally he’d just brace himself for whatever Simon was going to do to him, but lately things had been even worse. He’d been… nice? Sort of? It was confusing and every time they interacted now Harold could only wait for the shoe to drop and for his cousin to reveal whatever big nasty joke he had prepared for him, only for nothing of the sort to happen most of the time. The dread and mild paranoia was more than he cared to think about most of the time.

When he’d snapped at his cousin once to demand an explanation, he’d given him some insane story about reincarnation, vikings, and time travel. He was pretty sure the twins had come up with it, since it was more creative than he was pretty sure Simon was generally capable of.

Anyway.

“What do you want, Junior?” Simon’s face went through an amusing cycle of emotions at the nickname, before settling into a frown.

“Well, I _was_ totally going to help you get a smooch from Ash, but, hey, if _that’s_ the way you’re gonna be...”

Yeah, no way _that_ was true. Simon had been after Ashley for several years, well before Harold and his dad had moved back. His cousin had been happily ignoring the fact that she had blatantly less than zero interest in him for so long, and all of sudden he was going to try and set up a kiss that didn’t involve himself? Harold didn’t buy it at all.  
He was morbidly curious though.

“Okay, so what the heck is your plan, here?”

Simon grinned, and dug a sprig of a plant out of his pocket.

“Figured I’d be festive and go with mistletoe!” he said. “You just have to hang this bad boy in the right spot, lure Ash over, and bang! You two are obligated to kiss each other.”  
“Okay first, that’s holly, not mistletoe,” Harold said, and Simon’s face went blank. “Second, she’d probably just punch me, especially if I actually tricked her, _somehow,_ into standing under mistletoe.”

“Oh. Uh…”

So _that_ was the punchline this time. Literally, even.

“Yeah, thanks but no thanks, Simon.” No way he was falling for that.

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

“So, did he agree?” Astrid asked as Snotlout returned. Fishlegs glanced up from his history book and realized that the question was probably mostly just for the sake of it, because the scowl he had on when he came back really answered the question for him.

“No,” Snotlout answered anyway. “He thought I was trying to set him up! Can you believe it?”

“Is that a trick question?” Astrid asked, eyebrow raised.

“Y’know,” Fishlegs piped up, “I know you’re mostly doing this to try and get him to remember being Hiccup, but since you have the memories of being a grown woman and he’s still a teenager in every way, this is kind of skeevy.”

“I’m not going to kiss teenager-Hiccup on the lips, Fishlegs,” Astrid assured him. “Gross. It would’ve been a forehead kiss.”

“Oh.” Snotlout blinked, having definitely not thought through the implications there. “I thought you wanted to make out with your reincarnated husband.”

“Not while he doesn’t remember being married to me I don’t!” Astrid walloped him on the back of the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Mistletoe
> 
> Hiccstrid has been a thing for years before the riders got reincarnated, so having them _not_ be a thing is just weird to them.
> 
> Expect the next couple of drabbles to be really short. Sorry. :(
> 
> Note: Since this takes place during an unwritten part of my Unsevered Bonds AU (which i honestly don't know if i'll ever write anyway), some things might end up directly contradicting later elements or characterization of the AU.


	14. On the second day of Perigrees Eve my Moirail gave to me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to Train Your Lusus

To say that Hiccup had been surprised when his Moirail had dropped by for a visit would be an understatement. The purple-blood had nearly beaten his door down, which had made for an… interesting time when Toothless had pounced on him with a snarl and Hiccup had had to drag the dragon off of him before either of them hurt the other.

Dagurr had grinned once Hiccup had shooed the lusus away.

“Wow. Just, wow,” he’d said. “Getting pretty pale with your lusus, huh? And in front of your Moirail, too. I think I’m hurt.”

Hiccup had rolled his eyes and papped the other boy.

“Yeah, no. Don’t be gross.”

Dagurr perked up.

“Oh, that reminds me!” He grabbed a bag that was part of his sylandex, and a knife out of his strife specibus to cut it open with. 

Most trolls would probably have wondered how on Alternia Dagurr had had been ‘reminded’ of that from their previous conversation, but figuring out the enigma that was Dagurr’s think pan had been a job that Hiccup had, eventually, taken to with aplomb. Hiccup was mostly sure that it hadn’t been their conversation that had dictated… whatever thought process that led to Dagurr doing what he was doing, but the brief pap he’d given the other instead.

A second later Dagurr was holding what could possibly, generously, be called a scarf. Or maybe several of them stitched together. Hiccup laughed nervously, confused at the sight.

“What- what is this?” he asked.

“A twelfth perigrees eve present!” the purple-blood said.

Hiccup nearly reminded Dagurr that twelfth perigrees eve was still wipes away, before being hit very hard with the reminder that Dagurr would be off-planet by then.

“I... that’s… thank you, Dagurr,” he managed to stutter out, taking the ‘scarf’ from him. “Did you make this yourself?”

“Yep!” Dagurr beamed, then looked sheepish. “Sorry it’s… well…” he gestured at the scarf. “All that.”

Hiccup chuckled.

“Nah, not a problem. You know, it’s actually still made out of way better stuff then anything I could get on my own. Ever.”

Dagurr frowned, then shrugged. Hiccup, after a second, shrugged, then wrapped part of the scarf around his neck.

“Not bad!” he said. “This is a much better present then. Uh. Last sweep.” He managed to, barely, repress a shudder. Dagurr had meant well, at least? But receiving the pelt of a wild Lusus the purple-blood had killed himself, only a sweep after Hiccup’s first Lusus had been killed had… not been a pleasant experience.

“Well, it was Hether’s idea,” Dagurr shrugged. “I wanted to get you some new weapons, personally. You know, you really should update your specibus with some better stuff”

Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Long Scarf.
> 
> I wrote this entire thing at like, 1-4 AM, so if it's not great. Uh. Sorry?
> 
> Note: This is another AU of mine where I don't actually plan to write anything for it, but stuff about it could still change and invalidate this chapter.


	15. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HTTYD Harry Potter AU

“Now what could we have here, my dear sister whom I love so much?”

Hiccup barely withheld a groan. Why _now?_

“It appears to be a Hiccupius Haddockicus, dearest brother.”

Hiccup hissed slightly, trying to will himself to go back to sleep. His throat was _killing_ him, and a return to unconsciousness would probably ease his suffering.

“But there appears to be something wrong with it, dear sister,” the male voice continued. “Should it not have sensed our presence at this juncture?”

This time he _did_ groan, pulling his covers up over his head.

“Perhaps, dearest brother, it already has, and is waiting for a chance to strike?”

“Impossible! You’re forgetting the Hiccupius Hoddockicus is not a predatory species, but a prey-”

Hiccup sneezed. The twins stopped talking. He could _feel_ them staring at them and froze, hoping against hope that maybe, _maybe_ the twin nuisances would leave him alone, maybe they’d even leave after breaking into his dorm room. Again.

Sadly, it was not to be.

“Hey, Haddock, you okay?”

Hiccup tried to bury himself in his sheets, only for a coughing fit to force him up, lest the blockage of disgusting cut off his breathing. The twins jumped back, startled. Nobody moved for a solid minute after that, then Tuffnut took a tentative step forward, as Ruffnut took out her wand. Hiccup winced internally. What in Freya’s name were they up to _now?_

“Are you _sick?_ ” Tuffnut asked, finally. Hiccup was half-surprised they weren’t continuing with their ‘wild-animal-Hiccup’ routine.

Hiccup just glared at them. His throat wasn’t letting him do much more than that.

“Bet it’s a muggle disease,” Ruffnut said, not lowering her wand. Which made Hiccup nervous. They were half-bloods, though. They wouldn’t do anything to him if they thought it was a muggle disease, right?

Right?

“Should we get a healer?” Ruffnut asked her brother. “I don’t wanna get sick!”

“Nah, I don’t think they’ve got anything for muggle stuff here. You’re not supposed to be able to get muggle disease here, or something.”

“Dumb,” Ruffnut scoffed.

“Agreed.”

Hiccup wondered silently if he could escape before they turned their attention back to him, but the second he moved, both their heads snapped back to him.

“Where do you think _you’re_ going?” Ruffnut asked, an evil-looking smirk on her face that reminded Hiccup uncomfortably of Snotlout. She flicked her still-raised wand and suddenly Hiccup found his blankets and sheets wrapping around him and pinning him to his bed.

 _‘Oh Freya.’_ He thought to himself. _‘So this is how it ends. Somehow I figured it would be more related to one of my own screw-ups.’_

“Sit still, sick burrito!” Tuffnut told him firmly. “You’re not allowed to die before we figure out your secret!”

Hiccup stared, fear waning slightly so confusion could take it’s place.

“We’ll get you some soup or something,” Tuffnut continued and… oh. Hiccup did not trust that smile.

Still, the twins tended more to gravitate towards explosives than the kind of things people tended to slip into food… of course they might just put an explosive potion in it.  
The twins slipped out through a hole in the wall that Hiccup was 100% certain wasn’t there when he went to bed, and Hiccup struggled against the magically animated sheets once the two of them were definitely gone. All he managed to do was tangle himself up further as more and more of his bedding joined in on restraining him.  
Several minutes later the twins returned and cackled at the sight of Hiccup in an even more burrito-like state, hanging off his bed with his pillow curled around his face an blocking his vision. Hiccup was glad that, at least, his dormmates had apparently abandoned him at some point before the twins broke in so at least the twins were the only ones to see this. 

Hiccup felt hands pick him up and shove him back on his bed, then the pillow fell off his face. The twins did, in fact, have soup. Or possibly some kind of steaming potion. Hiccup wasn’t ruling anything out yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Sick. Yes, I just named the chapter after the prompt. I'm tired.
> 
> Wanted to do more, but it's 3:15 and I want to sleep.
> 
> Note: bluh bluh, anything and everything in this chapter could be invalidated later bluh.


	16. Winter Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Gang

It was Hiccup’s shivering that woke him from his sleep, although it was the sound of something heavy slamming into a wall near his head that fully and instantly chased sleep away from him.

Toothless’s head snapped up at the sound as well, then the dragon let out an irritated growl and laid back down.

Hiccup glanced at the wall in confusion as he got his heartbeat under control, wondering what on Earth that noise was, before he noticed a slight weight on his bed. Freezing for a moment, he turned slowly and came nose-to-snout with Icebreaker, one of the Speedstingers.

He yelled in surprise, falling out of the bed and causing Toothless to pick his head back up. Hiccup managed to pick himself up off the floor and glared slightly at the light blue Speedstinger. A quick glance at the wall opposite of Toothless confirmed there was a window open, which was probably how both the smaller dragon and all the obnoxious cold got in.

Hiccup sighed slightly and stroked Icebreaker’s snout. Toothless huffed in annoyance in response. That was _his_ human after all!

“Oh, calm down, you,” Hiccup told Toothless, then turned back to Icebreaker. “And what do _you_ want?”

Icebreaker cocked his head, took a step back, then zipped back and forth across the room a couple of times before stopping and looking at Hiccup again.

“...I’m not awake enough for this.”

….…………………………………..

It had snowed. That much was obvious, given the window Icebreaker had broken in through had mostly-melted snow beneath it. That would be annoying, though at least not difficult, to clean up later.

There was yelling from elsewhere, which put him on edge for a second before he noticed that Toothless wasn’t perturbed at all. Another second of listening and he realized that none of the yelling sounded distressed, so what-

WHAM.

A mostly-solid and cold object collided hard with the back of Hiccup’s head, sending him sprawling. From his position face-down in the snow he heard Toothless land on the snow with a faint crunch, telling him that the sudden attack had startled the dragon as well. He could easily imagine the dragon with wide eyes, ears and wings perked up and ready to take off.

Snotlout’s laugh told him exactly where the ‘attack’, which had obviously been a snowball, came from.

“Hiccup!” Tuffnut cried from somewhere. “No! Not Hiccup!”

“You monster!” Ruffnut joined in. “To tear down such an innocent life just as it was starting to blossom!”

“Fear not, our tiny one-legged friend-corpse!” Tuffnut declared. “We shall avenge thee!”

There was the sounds of a snow-scuffle, which eventually moved away from him, and he rolled over and sat up.

“Well that happened.”

….…………………….

“Hey Hiccup. Hiya Toothless,” Heather greeted, sitting up from where she’d been lying in the snow.

“Morning, Heather,” Hiccup said. “What are you doing?”

Heather looked back at the indent she’d left in the snow. Toothless walked over to it and sniffed it curiously.

“Uh…” She looked embarrassed. “Making… snowangels?” She held up her hand. “Before you say anything, I know it’s a dumb silly kids thing but I didn’t… I mean back at.. you know… I used to make snowangels and, uh.”

Heather trailed off awkwardly, and Hiccup was silently glad that Dagur was still away on… Business… with Fishlegs since if he’d been here Hiccup was sure he’d have jumped to the worst possible conclusion. Hiccup, however, had experience in speaking Awkward.

“I never really got to make snowangels,” Hiccup told her. “I was always worried about them be trampled. You know. Intentionally. Possibly while I was still making them.”

Heather winced slightly at the mental image.

“Would you show me how?” Hiccup asked. Heather looked at him oddly, before shrugging.

“Yeah okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Snow Angels
> 
> Astrid is currently kicking everyone's backsides in the snow war, for those wondering.
> 
> Note: Takes place during an unwritten part of Dragon Gang, anything and everything could be invalidated later, you guys know the drill by now.


	17. Homes Away From Homes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rebuilding Bridges pt. 1

Zephyr was watching the teenage Heather and Fishlegs make food together, paying attention to their instructions whenever one of them asked her to grab some salt, or to carefully cut the potatoes, or anything else. She hoped she’d learn more about cooking from the two of them, since her mom wasn’t especially good at teaching her that particular skill.

Nuffink was watching as well, but mostly he was just gaping openly at the two lovers who weren’t acting like a gross mushy couple like the Fishlegs and Ruffnut he remembered back home, and being of absolutely no help whatsoever.

That was the scene prior to a Terrible Terror flying into the kitchen, screeching.

Zephyr, still not totally used to dragons, screeched herself as the small dragon landed right in front of her and nabbed the fish she was cutting, arms flailing as she fell backwards off the stool she was on, instinctively tightening her grip on the knife she had. Heather, dashed to her and caught her by the wrist, carefully keeping the blade away from any soft human flesh, as Fishlegs grabbed the Terror. Nuffink ran towards the dragon, glancing at his sister to confirm that she was fine, and jumped up to try and see it better.

“There’s somethin’ on it’s leg!”

Fishlegs handed the calmed-down Terror to Heather, then launched into an explanation of Terror Mail. Another reason their dad sending the dragons away made no sense.

Heather scanned the the letter, stared to say something… then _another_ Terrible Terror with mail flew into kitchen.

….………………..

Once the two Terrible Terrors had been sorted out, Heather had gone to talk to the teenage version of Zephyr’s dad, then the two of them gathered a the rest of the dragon riders together in the Edge’s Clubhouse/Great Hall.

It turned out that the two Terror Mails had been from Stoick and Dagur, inviting the Riders to celebrate Snoggletog on both of their islands.

The problem there was rather obvious.

“We can’t just _turn down_ Dagur’s invitation,” Fishlegs pointed out. “That’d be really rude, and politically speaking, could look like the Hooligans are insulting the Berserkers.”

“It’s _Dagur,_ ” ~~Mom~~ Astrid pointed out. “I don’t think he’s going to be seriously offended if we go home for Snoggletog instead of going to Berserker Island.”

Zephyr and Nuffink looked at each other. 

“Maybe you could-” Zephyr started, only to get ignored. 

“Look, how about some of us could go to Berk, and some of us can go to Berserker Island?” ~~Dad~~ Hiccup suggested. “I’ll explain to Dad where the rest of us are, he understands tribal politics.” 

Nuffink looked at his sister again. She had her arms crossed and her cheeks puffed out, not happy at being ignored. Making a decision, he walked up to Tuffnut and headbutted him in the back of the leg as hard as he could. Which was fairly hard. 

Tuffnut yelped, more startled than hurt even as he collapsed to the floor declaring how hurt he was. Everyone looked varying levels of startled and stared at Nuffink. 

“Zephyr seems to have an idea!” 

~~Dad~~ Hiccup looked at her. 

“Yes, Zephyr?” 

“Why can’t you go to both islands?” she asked. “You could go to a party or something on Berserker Island, then go back to Berk afterwards?” 

“Travel time, mostly,” Hiccup said with a grimace. “It’d take days by boat to get from one island to the other. And both islands are celebrating Snoggletog on, well, Snoggletog.” 

“Why go by boat?” Zephyr huffed. “Why not by dragon?” Hiccup blinked, startled by the suggestion, and Zephyr smiled, thinking she’d won the argument. 

“I keep forgetting you don’t have dragons where you come from,” he said and Zephyr suddenly realized she had not, in fact, come up with the perfect solution. “The dragons have… their own Snoggletog celebration every year, and won’t be here, save for Toothless.” Toothless crooned. “And he can’t carry all of us." 

“Oh.” 

….………………………………………............... 

In the end, the group had gone with Hiccup’s idea of splitting the group up between Berk and Berserker Island. Heather and Hiccup had gone to their respective islands, with Snotlout and Fishlegs joining Heather and Astrid, the twins, and the kids joining Hiccup. 

Zephyr and Nuffink had both come to _love_ flying, and watching the ocean turning to mist below them was magical. Astrid had to snatch Nuffink back a couple of times when he nearly fell off Stormfly to get a better view of the, well, _everything_ , and Zephyr tried to touch a cloud when Toothless glided closer to them. 

After several hours of flying, an island finally came into view. Zephyr looked over it with wide eyes. Berk unburned. 

~~Grandpa~~ Stoick had come out to greet them with Gobber, before expressing confusion at where the other two Hooligans were. As Hiccup went off to explain to Stoick what was going on, and possibly work out a better solution, Zephyr looked around. She’d been here before of course, back when she and Nuffink had first been sent back in time, but… it looked different with people dressing it up for the holidays. Vikings and dragons working together to dress it up for the holidays. 

It looked so much like home, but so… not. 

But she and her brother would get back one day. She knew it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Home. The prompt was originally going to be 'marshmallow', but, uh... I don't think they had those in early 11th century viking land. Good thing for alternate prompts!
> 
> Astrid's line about how Dagur probably wouldn't be offended by a rejection is because Dagur doesn't generally care all that much about traditional formalities. Unless he was excited about them or can make other people uncomfortable with them (i.e. signing a treaty in dragon blood waaay back in his introduction episode).
> 
> [Insert note about how anything could change if I ever actually wrote the story here.]


	18. A Man and his Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rebuilding Bridges pt. 2

Hiccup groaned from his spot on the floor after Toothless had landed on him.

“It’s… good to see you too, bud…” he wheezed. “But I still really need to breathe!”

Toothless hopped off of his old friend, waited until the man had stood up and brushed himself off, then gave him a good hard lick.

“Argh! Toothless! Come on!” Toothless laughed as Hiccup tried and failed to wipe off the dragon’s saliva. “Why…”

Toothless grabbed him by the back of his collar and started to drag him towards the living room. Hiccup barely managed to avoid yelping in a very unmanly manor, and struggled to get to his feet, insisting that he could _walk,_ thank you!

Astrid glanced at the two as Toothless dragged Hiccup in, smirking slightly.

“Having fun?” she asked, her tone ever-so-slightly teasing.

“Yep,” Hiccup nodded slightly. The kids were, he noticed, trying to play with the Light Fury. She looked unamused by their antics, but was tolerating it. The Nightlights, as he could see through the window, were playing with Stormfly.

Toothless bumped his head against Hiccup’s side, then gestured to the door. Hiccup chuckled at Toothless’s eagerness to go flying with his brother again.

“Okay, okay, bud!” he said, scratching Toothless’s neck. They’d gone flying this morning, too. But to be honest? Hiccup had felt like a piece of himself had gone missing when he’d lost the ability to fly. It was a different piece than the one he’d lost when Toothless had left, smaller, but the loss had left him feeling just as hollow for years.

But now those pieces were back. He looked at Astrid. No need to leave the rest of his family out of this.

“Shall we take the kids up, mi’lady?”

She smiled at him.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Family Visit (Toothless and the Furys +Stormfly are family, after all. hopefully it'll be more than just a visit, though.)
> 
> This is so s h o r t. I didn't know what to _d o._ And it's the last HTTYD chapter for a while, too! >.<
> 
> Note: Literally anything about this could be invalidated if and when I start writing the associated AU.


	19. Winter Morning + Bakin' Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hero with Two Faces of Yellow
> 
> Note:  
> 'whoever is currently in control'  
>  _'whoever is not in control'_

“Goooood morning Bricksburg!” Emmet cheered, tossing his covers off. Another glorious winter day! The sun was shining, the roads were cleared of ice and snow, and the radio was blaring cheerful holiday tunes and messages from President Business instructing everyone to ignore the grumblings in the back of their minds and to enjoy the holidays.

Which was a thing Emmet was happily doing, just perhaps more literally than most.

_‘It’s too early to be up,’_ the voice in the back of his head muttered. _‘How are you this awake this early every day?? Aren’t you miserable?’_

‘That’s the power of positive thinking, Rex!’ he replied back in his head as he took a bite of his toast. ‘Positive thinking, holiday cheer, and lots of coffee!’ He didn’t mention that the legitimate physical misery he felt was a result of Rex staying up drinking last night. He was more than happy to ignore that, and he knew Rex probably wouldn’t bring it up.

 _‘We don’t even have_ work,’ Rex grumbled. ‘Why _are you up at five in the freaking morning when you know we’ll be hungover?’_

‘Well,’ Emmet thought, ‘I think we need to do some decorating!’

 _‘Are you kidding me?’_ Rex thought back. _‘We can barely move in this house through all the stupid tinsel and holly and crud.’_

Rex might have had a point, Emmet noted. He had nearly tangled himself up in garlands trying to get to the bathroom for a shower.

‘Well Mr. Grumpy, what do you think we should do for the holidays?’

 _‘Nothing.’_ Rex replied, before trying to take control. Emmet was mildly startled that’s he’d try to take over while Emmet still felt mildly hungover, but fought for control anyway, recognizing that Rex probably wanted to use some of his horrible smelling ULTRA-TUFF™ shower gel.

 _‘Aw, don’t be that way!’_ Emmet urged, even as he lost the battle. Rex, now in control and regretting it somewhat for the headache and general ache he got with his victory, snorted. _‘Don’t be such a grinch, Rex!’_

‘Fine,' Rex replied, digging through cabinets for his favorite gel. He could vaguely remember Emmet trying to hide it here... ‘We can go out and get smashed.’

_‘Rex, no! We already went drinking this month!’_

‘What are you, our mom? Also, ha, found it.’ 

_‘Darn it!’_

….…………………………………………………

Several hours later Emmet, back in control again, was humming along with the holiday remix of ‘Everything is Awesome’ playing on the radio as he gathered a bunch of ingredients and cooking tools.

 _‘Seriously, bro?’_ Rex, far more awake, asked. _‘Trying to cover up my awesome manly smell by baking cookies?’_

‘Nope!’ Emmet replied cheerfully. ‘The instructions say that every holiday should be celebrated with cookies.’ He pulled out another package of instructions. ‘So that’s what I’ll do, bake cookies.’

 _‘Urgh.’_ Rex groaned as Emmet started going over the papers. _‘Instructions within instructions. You must be_ loving _this._ ’

Emmet ignored him as he began carefully measuring the dry ingredients into a large mixing bowl.

_‘Seriously though, didn’t you already buy gingerbread?’_

‘That’s for the gingerbread house,’ Emmet clarified as he stared in on the wet ingredients. ‘Another important step in celebrating the holidays!’

_‘Like making sure we can’t take two steps in our living room without tripping over some dumb holiday thing.’_

Emmet hummed, out loud this time, as he covered his table in flour.

‘Hey, I cleaned up!’ he defended.

_‘Just like the instructions told you to.’_

‘Exactly!’ Emmet smiled, grabbing a rolling pin. ‘Now you don’t have anything to complain about.’

Emmet was taken by surprise when Rex suddenly took control.

_‘Whoa, Rex, what are you-’_

Rex smirked, eyeing the cookie dough.

_‘Rex, don’t you dare-’_

‘What? Cookie dough’s supposed to be eaten.’

_‘After you bake it! You’re gonna get us sick!’_

‘Why’s it an ice cream flavor, then?’ He popped a piece in his mouth and gagged a little. ‘Uggh, Emmet! What the heck!’

_‘Bleh, maybe I added to much ginger, not enough bread…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Gingerbread.
> 
> I wouldn't consider this finished, but it's like 7:15 PM and if I don't get this out _now_ then I probably won't at all.
> 
> Rex doesn't actually go drinking as often as this chapter might imply. It just seems like a Manly Activity(tm) to him, and talking about doing it more than Emmet is comfortable with is one of his ways of poking fun at his 'brother'.
> 
> Note: Haven't actually written this yet. AU could be revamped at any time. You all know the drill.


	20. Turn Your Face Towards the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peacemaker AU

“Peacemaker, there you are,” an autotuned-ish, authoritarian voice said from above. Emmet peaked an eye open to see General Sweet Mayhem flying above him in her spacesuit.

“Hiya, Sweet,” he greeted with a wave, or as much of a wave as one could do while lying on the ground, anyway. “What brings you to this planet?”

“Looking for you,” she said. “You were not in your house or the palace for our Master Builder classes.”

“Oh, whoops,” Emmet sat up. “I forgot that was today.”

“What are you doing?” Sweet asked, tilting her head slightly in confusion. He seemed to be just… laying on the grass.

“Lying in the sun.”

“I can see that. It’s cold, though.”

Emmet hummed.

“Yeah, but it feels good, I guess.”

“Being cold?” Sweet asked, taking off her helmet to give him a confused look. Emmet sort of shook his head.

“Nah, it’s- oh, hey, why don’t you come lay down?”

“Okay,” Sweet shrugged. She knew if she hadn’t agreed there was a decent chance that The Peacemaker would likely have gotten up and pulled her down with him, insisting that it would be fine and/or great, then feeling bad and guilty since she’d said no. She didn’t actually object, she was more confused than anything, so she agreed to prevent the possible accidental guilt trip.

The Peacemaker was nice, which made sense, but he could be annoying at times.

She lied down near him, trying to looked at him out of the corner of her eye, failed, then closed her eyes, since he’d had his closed when she found him.

The air was cold, which she was mostly used to, but her helmet was insulated so the sting against her face was unfamiliar and mostly unwelcome.

But…

The sunshine was warm, and the longer she laid there the easier it was to feel. She didn’t stop being cold, but she could also feel the warmth of the sun. It was a weird di-dicho- it was a weird conflict, but not really a bad one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was apricity. Yes, I _did_ have to look that word up:  
> Apricity, noun, The warmness of the sun in winter.
> 
> I'd say something self-deprecating about the quality of this chapter, but I'm sure you're all sick of that song and dance as I am at this point.
> 
> Note: Unwritten AU, anything could change, bluh.


	21. Marshmallows Roasting on an Open Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MiracuClass Knows AU

Marinette huffed as she ran full-speed ahead towards the bonfire she’d helped arrange for her class. It had been several weeks in the making, figuring out the logistics and how to pitch the idea to the school, but with Alya’s help she’d managed. Somehow. 

She’d been excited to see the fruits of her labor, only for an Akuma to show up before she’d even gotten to the place herself, and the battle had lasted so long that she would only be able to make the end of it, if she didn’t miss it completely.

She took a sharp turn, and nearly collided with Adrien, just barely twisting out of the way way to avoid him, landing on the ground.

 _“Adrien?”_ she asked, startled. What was he doing here? “What-”

“I’m so sorry, Marinette!” he said, holding out his hand for her to take and Marintte froze because _hand touch_ before she squashed that bit of fangirling. “Did you come looking for me?”

“Wha?”

“I swear, I didn’t mean to miss your bonfire, but there was a last-second photo shoot, and Father would have been furious if I had missed it.” He looked genuinely upset, which helped Marinette stave off her disappointment that Adrien apparently hadn’t even gone to the bonfire she’d arranged. Well, it wasn’t like she’d gone either… but it also might not be over.

“No, it’s okay, I had a, uh, a thing I needed to go and didn’t make it either.” Adrien looked startled.

“You had to miss you’re own bonfire?” Oh no he sounded sad! She had to fix this!

“We might still be able to make it!” she told him. “There might be a few embers left by the time we get there! Come on!” Adrien nodded, and they took off running together.

….……………………………………………

The sight they saw when they got there was not at all what either of them expected. They’d expected the artificial fire pit to have been burned down with just a few glowing chunks of logs left, or even have been hosed down entirely by the firefighters who were taking care of making sure the blaze remained contained. They also expected only Alya and Nino to be waiting for them with a friendly jab about how they’d missed out and some pictures or a recording or two so they wouldn’t have missed out _completely._

That was not what they found.

“About time, you two!” Alya laughed, waving them over from her spot next to Nino, who was roasting marshmallows. On the bench to the right of the one Alya and Nino were sitting on (which had two spots open for Adrien and Marinette), Nathaniel was sketching something, Kim was trying to spy on what it was, and Alix was trying to get Kim to shove off. Max was watching the exchange with amusement from another bench over as Markov hovered around him asking Max questions.

The bench to the left of their best friends had Rose, Juleka, Mylène, and Ivan, all of whom were watching something on Juleka’s phone before noticing the duo and waving with various levels of enthusiasm (Rose, at one end of the spectrum, had shot her hand up up and she’d waved with enthusiasm, and Ivan, on the other side of the spectrum, had just raised his hand slightly). Chloé sat on a bench by herself, a couple of empty benches away from everyone else, only Sabrina’s presence at her side and Ms. Bustier trying to engage her in conversation keeping her from being totally alone.

The bonfire was still roaring, too.

Adrien grinned and Marinette gaped. The bonfire was supposed to be basically _over_ by now, but it looked more like they’d only just started maybe ten minutes ago.

Alya huffed slightly when the two didn’t move, before getting up to walk over to them, wrap her arms around theirs, and lead them to the bench she and Nino had been sitting at. Nino grinned and handed them both metal sticks to join him in roasting marshmallows.

“The Akuma,” Alya explained with a shrug when Marinette finally managed to ask why everyone was here. It wasn’t _actually_ an explanation, but Marinette decided to let it go as she stuck her marshmallow close to the fire, it’s radiating warmth a blessing in the otherwise frosty cold weather of December.

“Ugh, _tell me,_ you didn’t forget gloves, Dupain-Cheng,” Chloé scoffed. Marinette scowled at her, the fact that her hands were bare in the cold painfully obvious (literally). To Marinette’s surprise, Chloé groaned, dug through her purse, and basically threw what looked like Queen Bee themed mittens at her. “If you get so much as a speck of ash on them, or worse, some _marshmallow goo,_ I will _ruin_ you, got it?”

“Thank… you?” Marinette replied as she pulled them on. They were warm, which made no sense since Chloé was wearing her white gloves and probably had been the entire time.  


Chloé stuck her nose up and turned towards Sabrina, refusing to acknowledge Marinette’s presence any further. Marinette could only stare in confusion for a second before someone nudged her shoulder. She squeaked when she saw it was Adrien who nudged her, the boy grinned and held up a toasted marshmallow.

“Since you can’t touch them with the mittens on… say ‘ah’ Marinette!”

She squeaked, but then did as she was told. Alya took a picture as Adrien fed her the marshmallow and she blushed, embarrassed.

“Look at our babies,” Alya faux-sniffed, nudging Nino. “So cute together.”

Marinette’s blush somehow got deeper. Adrien just blinked, confused. Nino held up his phone.

“Hey Adrien, DC, got any holiday requests dudes?” he pulled some mini-speakers out of his backpack, which had been sitting beside the bench. “I’ve got some sweet remixes.”

“How about Vive le Vent?”

Nino nodded, before he started messing with his phone.

“You got it, dude!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Marshmallows (you know, that old prompt i had to skip over because they didn't exist in 11th century viking land?).
> 
> Well, Alya's excuse isn't a _lie._
> 
> Do I even have to put the note here anymore?


	22. Yet Another Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Sburb AU

It had, of course, started with a dare from Kim.

Kim had dared Alix to try and swim across the lake in The Land of Glass and Frogs, which was followed by Alix daring Kim to try and climb some of the higher trees in The Land of Canopies and Strings. Naturally, the back and forth of dares spiraled out of control, dragging more and more of the group formally known as Ms. Bustier’s class into the descent. Spelunking in The Land of Combs and Wine. Jetpacking in The Land of Flowers and Pins. Braving the haunted houses of The Land of Coffins and Milk.

Which brought the entire group to the current challenge: Skiing (or snowboarding, in a few cases) down one of the steeper, rockier mountains in The Land of Drifts and Stripes. 

"Alright!” Max, the only former-student who was currently exempt from the dare, called to everyone. “The rules of this challenge are simple: the first one to the finish line wins, no interfering with anyone else unless there is a significant chance of physical injury otherwise, and the use of God-Tier powers, Miraculouses, or objects that allow for teleportating, flight, or significant speed boosts, alchemized or otherwise, are prohibited!” He pressed a button on the watch he’d alchemized a week ago, and a projection of the finish line, set up with a banner and empty bleachers, more for atmosphere than anything, appeared. The only person there was Markov, who waved. “Markov will be recording the finish line, and will be in charge of analyzing the results if the race appears to end in a tie.”

Kim bounced on his feet, a not-exactly-friendly grin on his face. Alix’s expression matched his and she rapped her fingers slightly on her ski pole. Chloe flipped her ponytail with a scoff and Sabrina took a breath, somewhat excited, mostly terrified. She wasn’t the only one.

Alya hissed at Marinette to stop looking over the edge, as she’d just scare herself further, possibly to the point of not being able to go through with this, and did they really want _Chloe_ of all people to be able to rub that in her face?

Nino and Ivan traded calm-looking glances, knowing perfectly well that the other was terrified out of their mind. Neither of them were God Tier, and so breaking their necks was a very real possibility here. Even Mylene’s promise to them that she’d try to take them to their Quest Beds if they’d died or, at least, have someone else do it, wasn’t enough to quite shake the fear. Mylene herself currently had a death grip on the back of Ivan’s coat, and was occasionally making a terrified squeaking sound, likely wishing she was back in The Land of Salt and Burrows.

Nathaniel looked like he was seriously considering just leaving, with only Rose and Juleka, talking quietly to him, convincing him to give it a go.

Max raised his hand. Everyone took their positions with varying levels of trepidation.

“Begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Skiing.
> 
> None of these dumb children can turn down a direct dare, no matter how much they may _want_ to.  
> Wanted to add some stuff about Max teleporting to the finish line and having a chat with Markov and have some local consorts and Ondine wander into the area (with Max and Ondine both sharing a moment of fond exasperation over Kim), but I figured I'd quit while I was ahead.  
> A very much incomplete list of Lands and Classpects here: https://rkin413.tumblr.com/post/189804483724/some-nuggets-of-info-ive-come-up-with-for-my
> 
> Note: This AU is still a major work in progress. Stuff could change.


	23. Protip: Don't Wait Until the Last Minute to Go Christmas Shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marikimno Brot3 AU

“No… no… dangit no…” Kim groaned as he shifted through the fabrics. He was currently trying to find the perfect gift for Marinette, and it was a heck of a lot harder than he’d thought it would be.

He’d thought it would be easy! Just in and out! He had heard Marinette moan about how hard it was to get some specific kind of fabric, but he’d figured that was because she was ridiculously busy and just couldn’t go shopping for it. He should have known better.

A couple of people glanced at him in either confusion (he was clearly not the kind of guy who generally went browsing fabric in his spare time) or sympathetically (either because they knew he was having trouble gift shopping or because they thought he was being forced to run errands). Kim didn’t pay them much mind.

Ugh, why did all fabric have to be so similar?!

….……………………………………………………..

Nino was having significantly more luck in his shopping for Kim, even with how last minute as it was. Granted, there wasn’t a _lot_ left in the sports store at this hour, but he knew that Kim had cracked his lacrosse stick a few weeks back, and luckily enough there were still a couple of those left.

 _Un_ luckily, there were all weirdly expensive. Nino frowned as he looked at the price tag. He could afford it, _but_ … ugh. This was gonna drain him dry. He sighed and picked it up, thanking his lucky stars that, at least the very least, this was the last present he needed to pick up.

….……………………………………………………..

Marinette hummed as she walked through the electronics store. Her present for Max (a new motor for a robot he’d mentioned having been working on) already in her basket as tried to decide what exactly she’d be getting Nino. Movie stuff? Music stuff? Ugh. She was about ready to flip a coin at this point.

“Marinette,” Tikki said from inside her purse, only just loud enough for Marinette and no one else to hear. “I thought you were going to get Nino a new video recorder. You specifically said it was so that he could get better quality videos than anything he’d record off his phone!”

“I know, Tikki, but now I’m _here_ and the stores are so...” she threw her hands out in front of her, “like _this_ , and Nino’s on his spare headphones after Alix collided with him last week and they ended up ripping the wires in his old ones so maybe that would be a better gift…”

“You came here with a specific gift in mind, and that’s what you told Kim you were going to get. Maybe Alix will get him new headphones for Christmas instead?”

“Maybe. _If_ she got him for her Secret Santa. What are the chances of that Tikki?”

Marintte glanced back and forth between the two different sections of the store, before grabbing her head and groaning in frustration.

“Marinette?” a familiar voice asked. Marinette jumped startled and whirled around to see a familiar face.

“Alya?” Marinette responded, startled her eyes were drawn to the empty basket in her classmates arms. “Doing some last minute Christmas shopping?”

Alya smiled.

“Yeah, you too?”

Marinette nodded.

It turned out that Alya had intended to buy new headphones for Nino, which worked out perfectly for Marinette. The two of them spent the next few minutes talking and browsing the isles for the perfect item for both of their presents, which somehow ended up with Marinette carrying everything for both of them.

“I can carry my own stuff,” Alya huffed. Marinette just smiled and waved off her concern as the two of them left the shop. They were just about to part ways when Alya suddenly grabbed her arm and pointed out a nearby cafe before dragging Marinette towards it.

“Ack, Alya, I can walk!”

Alya had let go and apologized, explaining that whenever she wanted to go most places with Nathaniel or Adrien she usually had to physically drag them there. Marinette wasn’t sure how to respond to that.

….…………………………………………………

“So you didn’t get Nino as your Secret Santa, you’re just… buying this for him, huh?” Marinette asked with a mischievous smile. Alya pointed a wooden stirrer at her.

“I see that look!” Alya huffed. “Nino’s… Nino. Don’t you go getting any ideas! You bought him something too!”

“Well, yeah.” Marinette shrugged. “We’re best friends. We don’t need a Secret Santa to get each other gifts! Every year Nino, Kim, and I collaborate on gifts for each other.”

“Oh? What are you getting Kim?”

“Making. His tracksuit is starting to fray at the seams, so I’m making him a new one.” She took a sip of tea. “Almost finished, too.” Alya raised an eyebrow.

“How did you get his measurements without making him suspicious?”

“Alya, please. I’ve been making _both_ those boys be my mannequins since we were nine. I’ve had both their current measurements memorized for a good while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Present Shopping
> 
> Alya I swear if you say 'he's just a friend'...
> 
> Note: I have written nothing for this AU yet, it's still completely fluid.


	24. I can't think of a title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't figured out a name for this AU yet (but it's Homestuck)

Karkat took two steps down the stairs and froze.

“What the fuck is he doing here?” he snapped. Karkat was, of course, referring to one Cronus Ampora, currently sitting on the couch. The older, greaser-styled teen made a finger gun at him.

“Well, Karkat, since you asked,” Kankri started. “Cronus was going to ‘swing around’ to pick me up so that the two of us could meet up with our group of mutual acquaintances of varying relations and go out to view a collection of lights draped out in a variety of winter themed and more ‘Christmasy’ patterns. TW: religious references, photophobia.”

“Great. That’s just fucking fantastic. How about you make like my will to live the longer this conversation goes on and make yourselves scarce?”

Kankri frowned.

“Karkat, are you okay? Statements like that could be seen as a potential cry for help and as your brother I am of course highly concerned over your continued mental and physical wellbeing-”

_“Why are you both still here.”_

“Car won’t start,” Cronus answered with a shrug. Kankri started to lecture him about interrupting, but Cronus just smiled and continued to cuddle his boyfriend. Karkat’s nose wrinkled in disgust and he immediately turned around.

“I’m calling John. There is no way I’m dealing with you two shamelessly disgusting assholes sucking face on the couch all day by myself.”

Kankri’s face went red.

“Karkat! We wouldn’t do anything so- so disgustingly exhibitionolist!”

“ _You_ might not, babe-”

“You are not helping!”

Karkat didn’t stick around and headed back to his room to ‘facetime’ his Moirail. Ugh. Those two were disgusting, even once you got used to the idea of all one’s quadrants being filled by one person. He would have figured that his “brother” would have been more private with his relationship to avoid “triggering” anyone “not in a relationship”. To be fair, Kankri did try, at least, to stick to the idea that he himself had proposed. In public, at least. In private, he seemed to forget that his was a _shared fucking hive!_

“Wow, Karkat, that sucks,” John, whom Karkat had been ranting to about this for the past few minutes, said.

“Amazing, Egbert. Way to show off your skills as master of the unwanted and blatantly obvious understatement! How incredibly helpful!”

John, unfazed by the insult, just gave him a goofy grin and puffed out his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "My car broke down."
> 
> Kankri I'm not sure photophobia is the right... nevermind.
> 
> Note: I literally don't even have a name for this AU yet, who knows what I'll change about it in the future? Not me, that's for sure?


	25. Fashionwave.mp4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck Harry Potter AU (not that you can tell...)

_There’s static on the screen for a few seconds, then it clears to reveal a messy looking person with brown hair and a missing eye. They wave at the camera._

“Eyyy everyone, ya’ miss me? Of course you did, lmao.” They shrug. “Sorry I’ve been so MIA, but school and shit keeps me busier than I’d like.” They frown. “Not to mention my parents found, like, the most lower tech school in existence. Can’t get a damn signal anywhere for a hundred kilometers, lmao.” 

_They lean back into their chair and spread their hands, a lazy grin making it’s way back to their face._

“But anyway. Cirava’s back with more moisturewave beats and fashion for all of ya’, and this time I’ve got a pal of sorts from that friggen suck school to help out. Model and junk.”

_The screen flickers with more static, and the scene transitions from Cirava’s ridiculously messy bedroom to a much cleaner looking room. It’s a partially-carpeted living room, mostly uncluttered save for a large bundle of clothes that seem to have been dumped on the floor. Cirava has an arm slung lazily around a new person in a dark hoodie, who fiddles with the end of it nervously. The new person is glancing between Cirava and the camera._

“ ‘Sup everyone?” Cirava asked, throwing a peace sign to the camera with their free hand. “Today’s all about fashion, and my bud Reeder here is in serious need of a makeover, lmao.”

_Reeder looks mildly uncomfortable with that statement, before shrugging and taking off the hoodie. It’s draped over a nearby couch._

“I think we all know what that means, right?” Cirava asks. “Mutha. Fuckin’. Fashion. Montage.”

_The screen becomes a vague headache of filters, with a slashed-together array of music clips that vaguely work together in an off-putting kind of way. Below all the filters there are clips of Cirava and Reeder dressing up in different ‘moisturewave’ aesthetic outfits and striking poses for several minutes. Finally the montage ends and the two are back to where they started, with the room significantly more messy and Reeder is significantly more clothes than at the start._

“Hopefully that’ll fix Reeder’s terrible aesthetic sense, lmao.”

_Cirava waves their arms at Reeder._

“Got my pal all wrapped up like a burrito too, ‘cause it’s cold as fuck outside. English weather sucks. Make sure you all stay bundled up and warm too.”

_Cirava looks around at the mess._

“Anyway, I’d better clean up this mess before my parents get home, ‘cause if I don’t they’re gonna flip, lmao.”

_They throw another peace sign at the camera._

“Stay safe, bitches!”

_More static, and the video ends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Bundled Up. Another just-barely-a-miss. >:/
> 
> I plugged most of the Homestuck characters into a rng to decide who to focus on and got Cirava. :/ Decided to do something different with them, and show off their internet persona.  
> Reeder’s full name is Mallory Sevan Pax Alain Reeder, which Yahoo tells me are all unisex names but I’m not sure I believe it.  
> The amount of times I nearly used male pronouns for Cirava pains me. If some somehow still slipped into this tiny, tiny thing please tell me so I can fix them!
> 
> Note: This is only a vaguely establish AU on my part... and I've literally never even thought of what Cirava would do in it before writing this. (they are _definitely_ a muggleborn, at least.)


	26. Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""Canon"" but significantly further in the timeline than the last chapter for this AU was.

“I’m surprised this place is still open, to be honest,” Marco said, looking at the wire fence separating him and his best friends from the decorated park. Currently the trio were waiting in line to pay their way in and look around at the carefully arranged light decorations.

“It’s friggin cold,” Tom muttered. Star seemed to agreed, given she was leaning on him for the sake of using the demon as a living hot water bottle. Not that he seemed to mind, given the soft look Marco had seen him give her.

Marco side-eyed Tom when he saw the demon raise a hand.

“Don’t you dare start a fire,” Marco warned. “Not even a small one. You’ll get us kicked out before we’ve even paid.”

Tom shrugged and lowered his hand.

“I think I can cast a small warmth spell!” Star offered. Marco briefly wanted to ask why she hadn’t done that earlier, then kicked himself slightly, since the answer was obviously ‘have an excuse to cuddle Tom.’

Star stepped back and raised her hands, which were just barely glowing. The outlines of her old cheekmarks flickered slightly, and her eyes, while they didn’t glow, started to reflect the light in a weird manner. After a few seconds, the biting cold rescinded into a more tolerable fairly chilly temperature.

“Thanks, Starship,” Tom said with a smile, and Marco gave her a thumbs up. Star flashed a self-satisfied smile at her boys, before turning around.

“Come on, guys, line’s moving!”

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

Marco paid the entrance fee and the trio walked in, faint Christmas music from some other part of the park greeting them.

“Which should we go?” Tom asked, noting that the path divided into two in front of them.

“Well, there’s an actual order to this,” Marco told him. “They’ve got decorations from the Twelve Days of Christmas set up in order, from one to twelve, and they’ve always had one on the left, so-”

“There’s a sign that says to go right, though!” Star piped in, pointing to a sign with an arrow on it that was, indeed, facing right. As soon as she thought the boys were sufficiently informed, she started walking in that direction, Tom following her. Marco started at the sign anxiously.

“I don’t remember that,” he said to himself. “Is that new?” He looked up in time to see his friends shrinking forms. “Hey! Guys, wait up!”

As he dashed forward to rejoin them, he noticed that there was a Partridge in a Pear Tree decoration made of lights set up to his right. Apparently the people in charge of this _had_ switched directions this year.

….…………………………………………………………………………………………..

“Are you _sure_ that’s not magic?” Star asked, squinting suspiciously at the singing Christmas Trees the three of them had detoured to look at, even as she bounced along to the song. Marco sighed.

“Yes, Star, for the fifth time, it’s not magic.”

“Is that even Christmas music?” Tom asked as the trees ‘sang’ Uptown Funk.

“No.” Marco shook his head. “No it’s not.”

“Well, I guess Christmas was yesterday. It’s over, so playing Christmas songs wouldn’t make sense.”

“No it’s not!” Star said, turning to her boyfriend and poking him. “Sure I mean, the actual holiday is over, but it’s still Christmas-y!”

“She’s right,” Marco agreed. “This place was still up, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Light Show
> 
> I am so glad alternative prompts were provided it took me going through like three of them before I was able to think of anything.
> 
> Not Shown: Star and Marco going to therapy for events that none of you know about yet.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Vs Adventure Time AU.

Star peeked out of the window beside her bed. The snow was buried up past her window, which was impressive given she lived near the top of a fairly tall tree.

“Welp,” she said to herself. “Not gonna go out today.”

She hopped down to the next level and greeted her sister, who was cooking breakfast on the stove. BMO was sitting on the table, waving a knife and fork around chanting ‘food!’.

“Hey Star,” Kelly greeted. “Makin’ pancakes. You want blueberries or nah?”

“Heck yes, blueberries!” Star cheered, with BMO echoing her enthusiasm, despite their inability to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Day In
> 
> The finish line is in sight and I tripped over my own two feet... This isn't even close to done. I don't think it even counts as having _started_.


	28. Sweater Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ladybug and the Monkey

Marinette looked around at the rest of her classmates gathered in the foyer of Chloe’s dad’s hotel. She still couldn’t believe that Chloe was hosting an _ugly sweater_ party of all themes. It had been an interesting challenge for her, at least. Marinette looked down at the dark green, hand-tailored sweater that she’d modified herself (because there was no way she could have made a brand new one from scratch on such short notice, not with how busy she was), and thought she hadn’t done a half-bad job. Getting the reindeer nose to actually light up had been the biggest hurdle, so much so that she’d only just finished a few hours ago, but she was satisfied with it.

Across the room, she saw Kim waving at her.

“Hey DC!” he greeted, the obnoxiousness of his grin only surpassed by the eyesore of about a dozen colors on his sweater. Kim noticed the way Marinette was staring in disgust as his disaster of a sweater and grinned. “Great sweater, huh?”

Marinette just looked at him and made a sound of disgust.

“It’s not even _Christmas-y!_ ” Alix, who’s sweater had the same pattern of Santa and his reindeer over and over again in multiple lines both horizontal and vertical being used to make the thing look like a particularly messed-up fever dream of plaid, snapped.

“That’s the best part!” Kim countered.

“You disgust me,” Marinette deadpanned. Alix snickered. Kim looked undeterred.

“Hey dudes.” The three of them turned to see Nino, in a sweater that said ‘Yo Ho Ho’ with a pirate Santa. “Did you see Adrien?”

“No?” Marinette answered. “Is he here?”

“Yeah he is. And when you see him, well, be prepared to want to murder Mr. Agreste,” Nino informed them blandly.

“What?” Kim asked in confusion and Marinette paused to think for a second before realization struck.

“...he didn’t let Adrien wear an ugly sweater, did he?” Nino shook his head sadly and Marinette grit her teeth in annoyance. She knew how much Adrien had been looking forward to wearing something completely ridiculous for once, but _of course_ his dad would be butthurt about the idea of his precious son being seen as anything less than immaculately dressed and presentable.

“I bet you just trash-talking his dad would make his day, like, a thousand times better, dudette.” Nino nudged her. Marinette nodded. She wouldn’t mind that at all either. Nino pointed her in his direction and she found him talking to Alya, who was wearing a sweater that with wires poking out and what looked like an actual, probably even functional camera lens poking out of the center. Adrien, meanwhile, was dressed in a very nice looking winter outfit that complimented his skintone in the winter amazingly.

Unacceptable.

“Evening, you two!” Marinette greeted, casually walking up to the pair. Adrien froze and his eyes went wide for a second, looking embarrassed.

“Marinette! Marinette, hi- uh, hi Marinette.” He paused and facepalmed with a groan, hiding his face behind both hands and Marinette couldn’t quite catch her giggle in time. Poor Adrien, he must have been so much more embarrassed about this than she’d thought.

“Hi Adrien,” she greeted again, and he peeked an eye out from behind his hands.

“Hey girl,” Alya greeted, a smile on her face with was quickly replaced with a disgruntled look and she gestured to Adrien. “Can you believe this? Every time it seems like Mr. Agreste hits a new low…”

“It’s not _that_ bad,” Adrien insisted, finally removing his hands from his face. “At least he let me come at all.”

“Your dad’s a butt,” Marinette said flatly, and Adrien choked at her vocabulary. “You’re literally the only one here _without_ a sweater. He could have at least gotten you a nice sweater instead.” Instead, he was basically a walking advertisement for what she had identified as his most recent winter line. She put a hand on his shoulder as an idea struck her.

“Hey, how quickly do you think people deliver to this hotel with Chloe living here, without checking to see who’s ordering?” Adrien looked at her and she held up her phone. “Gimmie your measurements and maybe we can order an ugly sweater.”

Adrien looked like Christmas had come early.

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

While working on her own ugly sweater, she’d also bought an already made one. It was a traditional looking one, with several different horizontal patterns parallel to each other and a few different colors.

It was not, however, a sweater _Marinette_ was ever meant to wear. _Ladybug_ however…

Ladybug hummed from her spot on the Eiffel Tower as she waited somewhat warily for her partner to show up, tugging at her sweater slightly. The two of them had agreed to find Christmas sweaters to wear for patrol. She wasn’t sure which one of them had come up with the idea.

“Lil’ Bug!” a familiar voice called and she turned her head to see her partner, also in a sweater, hanging above her by his tail, as he often did. Ladybug snorted when she saw what was on his otherwise plain black sweater.

“A monkey head? Really?” she asked with a smirk. “Your ego knows no bounds, Monkey Brain.”

Monkey King just grinned shamelessly at her. For some reason, it felt extra familiar today…

Ladybug banished that thought quickly, because that could lead to possible identity speculation, and waved him down, eyeing him cautiously for any evidence of pranks.

“I swear if you use Uproar on me before we go on patrol again, I’m yeeting whatever Lucky Charm it gives me at _you._ ” Provided that the threat didn’t ensure she got something soft and light, anyway. Monkey King pouted.

“Hey! I learned my lesson! And it’s still funny.”

Ladybug scowled. _He_ wasn’t the one who’d had a baby grand piano summoned above them. She’d barely gotten out of the way in time. Sure, Tikki had assured her that being transformed, even under the effect of Uproar, would have prevented her from getting so much as a concussion, but she would still happily bring that up for forever.

“Right,” she put her hands on her hips for a second, then pulled out her yoyo. “Let’s get started on patrol, shall we?”

Monkey King unfurled his tail (she still didn’t understand how that worked, it was a _belt_ ) and dropped down next to her.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Ugly Sweater.
> 
> HAHAHA I ACTUALLY WROTE A GOOD THING SUCK IT CHAPTER 27! *falls unconscious from lack of sleep*
> 
> Note: AU in flux.


	29. Missing You & Home Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dagla!Adrien AU (yes, this au _is_ a crossover between ml and httyd)

Marinette stared solemnly into the fire, until Alya poked her shoulder making her jump.

“Girl, chill,” Alya advised her. Marinette had, in fact, been staring into the fire for a while now. “So Adrien’s gone back to… frick did he say Sweden or Scotland?”

“Norway,” Marinette answered. Alya paused, clearly wondering where she’d gotten Sweden or Scotland from, before shaking her head.

“Anyway, just because your crush is home with his family and out of the country for the holiday doesn’t mean you have to be all mopey about it,” Alya told her, and then, for emphasis, shoved a blanket over top of her head. Marinette let out a startled yelp and actually fell over. After a few seconds of scrambling, Marinette finally pulled the blanket off of her and glared half-heartedly at her best friend.

“Alya!”

“Are you two done?” Alix asked, glancing over at them from the table where she was currently destroying the other girls and her brother at poker. “I need some new meat over here.”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Kim,” Juleka said quietly, voice further muffled by the fact that she was face-down on the table, having lost all her chips first about ten minutes ago. Alix heard her anyway.

“Don’t compare me to him!” she huffed.

“Didn’t you get him a Christmas present, despite not getting him for your Secret Santa?” Rose asked.

“Oh, scoop!” Alya exclaimed with a teasing grin. “Got a crush on our local musclehead, Alix?”

“No,” Alix said flatly, then flashed a slightly-unnerving smile. “You wouldn’t be saying that if you knew what I got him.”

“...what _did_ you get him?” Marinette asked nervously. Alix’s expression didn’t waver.

“Oh, you’ll probably find out when school starts again.”

Everyone in the room exchanged looks.

“Alix, did you do anything illegal?” Jalil asked with the tone of someone who very much didn’t actually want to know.

“If I did, I wouldn’t tell _you._ ”

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

The wind whipped through Adrien’s hair as he flew on Moss’s back. He’d missed this _so much_ in Paris. Sure, he couldn’t become Chat Noir here (which sucked but hey, secret identity, part of the deal), but this was the only place he could really fly.

There was a noise that Adrien would have sworn up and down was an actual, literal _nyoom,_ and a black-and-white streak passed by him. Zephyr and Dart, probably. He rubbed Moss’s neck, and the dark green Nadder looked back at him. He gave his partner (the non-human one) a grin befitting a Berserker like him, and the dragon got the picture and took off after the two.

“Heya Zeph!” he called once they’d caught up. He would _not_ admit that the only reason the the very rusty duo had managed to catch up to them was because his childhood best friend had intentionally slowed down.

Okay, maybe he would. They were _Haddocks_ after all, no one was going to be beating them in a race.

“Heya, Dri!” she called back. “Where’s your Mom?”

“Being gushy with my Dad, where else?”

Zephyr shuddered. She’d walked in on her Uncle Dagur and Aunt Mala being sickeningly romantic once and had taken steps to ensure it _never_ happened again.

“Dad wanted to talk to her,” Zephyr said, voice laced with disgust. “But I think I’ll just send a T-mail!”

“An E-mail would probably work just as well.”

“It wouldn’t stop them being gross, though!”

Adrien laughed, trying to imagine his parents reaction to being interrupted by a Terror suddenly flying into the room.

“I think your Dad wouldn’t be happy if my Dad killed whatever poor Terror you sent, though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Fireplace.
> 
> I wanted to work on this some more, but it's five in the morning and I need to get up at like, six. So...
> 
> Note: Nope. Nothing solid here either.


	30. Home for the Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outsiders pt. 2. Sort of.

Hiccup couldn’t quite describe what he was feeling. It was a weird combination of anxiousness and anticipation. This was something he’d wanted so much to begin with, then lost all hope of it ever happening, then decided he didn’t want all that much after all. Or that’s what he’d tried to tell himself, anyway.

He was going back to Berk.

It had been years since he’d left Berk with Astrid. He’d thought the day would never come.

Okay, so he’d technically been back to Berk at least once since then, but that had resulted in a dragonroot arrow in his stomach, it didn’t count.

Hiccup ran a hand nervously over where the scar from _that_ particular adventure was. This wouldn’t be like what had happened that night. Chief Stoick- Dad- had ensured him there were no new ‘allies’ that Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders didn’t know about. It would be fine.

It would be _fine._

Maybe if he kept telling himself that, he’d finally believe it.

He wasn’t expecting a certain someone to bump into him from behind, and he jumped about a foot, heart racing as he whirled around. Toothless, the certain someone in question, gave him a questioning look.

“I’m fine, bud. Totally fine.”

Toothless gave him a _look_ and snorted, making it clear he didn’t believe Hiccup for a second.

“No really! We’re- We’re _finally_ going back to Berk. Dad’s ready to- The _village_ is going to welcome all of us with open arms. I’m great! It’s great!”

Toothless crooned and rubbed his snout on Hiccup’s stomach. Where his scar was.

“No, no, it’ll be- that won’t happen again. Dad promised.” Toothless looked at him. “And so did Gobber.”

Toothless snorted again.

“It’ll be fine! It’ll be _fine!_ ”

Toothless walked around Hiccup, got on his hind legs and, before the rider could react, picked him up by the back of his clothes. Hiccup protested, but Toothless ignored him as he dropped back to all fours and started to drag Hiccup away from the beach he’d been pacing at for about ten minutes. They passed several of the other Riders on the way to wherever their destination was, all of whom either looked greatly amused at the sight or who didn’t bother to give them a second glance, far too used to such events. His younger ‘Brother’ had even grinned and wiggled his fingers mockingly at him as he passed them.

 _‘Traitors,’_ Hiccup thought at them as he managed to get to his feet. It was lucky for him he wore very thick clothes everywhere, or he’d be a mess of splinters by now.

“Toothless- where are we go- _whoa!_ ” Hiccup yelled as Toothless threw him into a pond of water in Fishleg’s garden. “Tooth-” Toothless splashed him, and Hiccup had to spit out some of the water before mock-glaring at the dragon.

“Oh, is that how you want it?” Hiccup asked, splashing water in Toothless’s direction. Toothless shook his head and blinked the water out of his eyes, before leveling a playful glare at Hiccup, who matched his expression.

The ensuing water fight lasted a good fifteen minutes, until Fishlegs came out and let out a startled screech at the sight of his completely soaked garden. Hiccup was apologetic and offered to help fix it, Toothless looked completely unashamed.

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

Berk looked both the same and different. He hadn’t expected much change after the Red Death had been killed, and to be fair the layout was less changed than it would have been with her still around, but there were _just_ enough differences to force him to double take or walk in the wrong direction a handful of times.

More disconcerting than what the twins had called ‘seven-inches-to-the-left-syndrome’ (he’d asked about the name, and they’d answered with grins they _had_ to have learned from Dagur. He didn’t ask again) was the _people._ He barely recognized a good chunk of them, and there were… a lot more children than he remembered. A lot.

From what he’d pieced together from things his Dad and Gobber and even Spitelout had said, Hiccup’s generation had gained the honour of having it’s own name: The Lost Generation. Flattering. According to Astrid (who’d heard it from her parents on their last trip to Berk). to rectify that little problem Berk had had a Baby Boom or something after the Red Death had been killed. Hiccup hadn’t given it much thought but as a five year old who clearly never heard the word ‘fear’ in her life walked up to Toothless, yeah, he could see it now.

Hiccup bent down to get as close to eye-level to the girl as he could. He didn’t want to admit it, but if she wasn’t wearing a dress and pigtails, he’d have never guessed she was a girl.

“Heya,” he greeted, more than a little out of practice talking to small things that weren’t dragons. “Who are you?”

“I’m Magnus!” she said with a smile and Hiccup wondered what the story behind _that_ name was. “Who’re you?”

“My name’s Hiccup.” She titled her head.

“You don’t look like a Hiccup?” she asked, then looked over at a group of sheep hiding between a couple of buildings, looking at Toothless with what might have been terrified expressions. There was, in fact, a runt in the group.

“Well, I grew out of it,” he shrugged.

“Oh,” she said, and looked down. “What happened to your leg?”

“A fire.” He hoped he wasn’t messing this up. Should he have said that? Would saying something like ‘not eating all the food my mommy gave me’ have been a better option? He was pretty sure not elaborating on the incident was a good idea at least.

Toothless snorted in amusement at the answer. Hiccup turned back to the dragon and gave him a playful shove.

“Oh, quiet you. It’s the truth.”

Magnus gasped.

“You can talk to dragons?!” she asked, sounding in awe.

“Uh, mostly just Toothless here,” he admitted. Toothless was his partner, and the dragon he understood the best. He was pretty good at communicating with most dragons though. Of course, whether or not they’d _listen_ could be a problem.

“Can I ride him?” Magnus asked, excited, and Hiccup froze. He wouldn’t be adverse to letting the small child ride on Toothless’s saddle, provided Toothless was also okay with it, of course, but he couldn’t just… kidnap a child!

“Uh, maybe go ask your parents, sweetie.”

Sweetie?! Ugh!

Toothless was giving him that amused _look_ he got sometimes when Hiccup put himself in awkward but harmless situations. Hiccup hadn’t _looked,_ but he knew it was happening.

“Adelaide! Adelaide!” Magnus suddenly shouted, waving to a black-haired girl Hiccup only just noticed peeking out from behind the sheep. “Come look! Come look!”

Astrid later had a good laugh at his expense when he met up with the other group, a sheepish expression on his face and accompanied by no less than seven small children, at least two of which were physically clinging to him.

“Make some new friends?” she asked.

“Astrid. Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Coming Home.
> 
> Things went a little fine-er than Hiccup was expecting.
> 
> Note: This chapter references events that haven't been written yet.


	31. Happy New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleeper Miraculous AU

[8:15 AM]  
“Are you _serious?!_ ” Adrien yelled, more dismayed than angry. This was too typical for him to angry about, at this point. “A photo shoot? On _New Years Eve?_ ”

“Yes,” Nathalie answered. “Your father has also made it clear that you are to _stay on the shoot_ this time.”

Oh. No. Did that mean Lila was going to be there?

“Your father also wishes for me to remind you that, had you done this particular shoot when it was first arranged, you might have had the night off.”

YEP. Yep Lila was definitely going to be there!

Adrien grit his teeth but nodded. He considered just transforming as soon as he was alone, but that would be more trouble than it was worth. Barely. Not to mention if he disappeared, The Gorilla would probably get in trouble.

 _‘Grin and bear it,’_ he thought to himself. _‘Grin and bear it, or it’ll get worse.’_

….…………………………………………………………………………………

[9:26]

 **FurmidablePurrpawtrator:** Hey guys, I might have to miss out on our New Years plans. :(

 **TurtlePower:** aw no bro why? :(

 **FurmidablePurrpawtrator:** My dad’s having me work tonight. Which sucks for four different reasons.

 **TheSkrillIsGone:** Stab Him.

 **LadyLuck:** Ryuuko no.

 **TheSkrillIsGone:** Ryuuko Yes.

 **IBAmazing:** Ugh, your dad is ridiculous! Completely ridiculous! >:/

 **DownTheRabbitHole:** I’m gonna regret asking, but wtf are those four reasons???

 **FurrmidablePurrpawtrator:** Well 1) just, working on New Years sucks.

 **FoxyHeroine:** #Truth

 **FurrmidablePurrpawtrator:** 2) I’m probably gonna miss hanging out with you guys because of it.

 **TurtlePower:** :(

 **FurrmidablePurrpawtrator:** 3) If I’m working than so is everyone else who’s involved which means they’re missing New Years too.

 **MonkingAround:** ur dad sucks. >:(

 **FurrmidablePurrpawtrator:** And 4) That girl I told you guys about is almost definitely gonna be there.

 **TheSkrillIsGone:** Again, my advice is to Stab Him. Or her.

 **LadyLuck:** Ryuuko no!

 **Snek:** Ryuuko maybe.

 **LadyLuck:** …

 **LadyLuck:** Ryuuko maybe.

 **TheSkrillIsGone:** :D

 **NotABrony:** Can you not just escape your job, like you mentioned doing before?

 **FurrmidablePurrpawtrator:** I was told that today was make up for missing work that day, so… probably not.

 **LadyLuck:** Okay, what? No, that was literal months ago. Why would you be making up for it *now*?

 **FurrmidablePurrpawtrator:** I dunno. Ask my dad.

 **LadyLuck:** Maybe I will. With my yoyo. I’ll ask him right to his face.

 **MonkingAround:** lol

 **TurtlePower:** lol

 **Snek:** Same tbh

 **FoxyHeroine:** ^

 **TheSkrillIsGone:** ^^

 **IBAmazing:** ^^^

 **NotABrony:** Yes Ryuuko we’re all well aware of your penchant for murder.

 **Snek:** Whomst tf uses the word penchant in a group chat

 **DownTheRabbitHole:** Pegasus, clearly.

 **NotABrony:** Shut

….……………………………………………………………………………………….

[9:30 AM]

“Marinette, who are you texting?” Sabine asked as Marinette kept pulling out her phone. Marinette jumped.

“Sorry, no one!”

She quickly shoved her phone in her pocket. Poor Chat Noir. She hoped he’d be able to get away before midnight, the Team was planning on meeting up and having a small party to welcome in the new year. She’d promised to bring some baked goods, and was trying to do all of her work for tonight early to make up for basically ditching her family before midnight. She hoped he’d be able to get away before midnight.

“Heads up, Grandpa and Uncle Wang are arguing about ingredients again,” Sabine warned her.

Marinette sighed, grabbing some oven mitts and going to grab some buns out of the oven. If she listened carefully, she could, in fact, hear the two arguing.

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

[12:20 PM]

Max sat with his father on a blanket in the park, Markov, having forgone hovering with how crowded it was, was currently in his lap. His mother was currently on her first space mission. He was happy for her, though he was rather sad about her not being here as well.

His father wrapped an arm around him.

“I think this might be one of the worst turnouts in about five years,” his dad said, looking around. While it was true that the park was full of people, he wasn’t wrong.

“There is a sixty-five-point-four percent chance that that is the result of the rumors of the full ‘Team Miraculous’ potentially making an appearance,” Max shrugged. The rumors were false, of course. None of them save Honeybee particularly wanted to be swarmed by people today, they were gathering in _private_ , thank you. The rumors, inaccurate though they were, had however compelled more than a few people to scour the streets looking for the heroes in the hopes of being the first person to find them.

However it would be a minimum of eight hours and forty minutes before he and Markov would depart for the meeting spot, and he would likely be one of the earliest, so all of those people were wasting their time. For now, he was content to spend time with his father and best friend.

….…………………………………………………………………………………………..

[2:03 PM]

“Maaaa!” Kim whined as Madam Le, who’d ambushed him in their restaurant, gave him a kiss on his forehead. “We’re in _public!_ Come on!”

“And you are going to be sneaking away for however long this mystery party of yours lasts tonight, so consider this revenge,” Madam Le said, smiling serenely. “Speaking of you sneaking away,” she turned and picked a couple of unmarked boxes up, “go deliver this to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery.”

Kim frowned. He didn’t feel like Marinette would particularly want to see him.

“Can’t you have one of your actual employees do that?”

“No,” she shoved the boxes into Kim’s arms. “Go on. I know you were going to sneak out early to see your girlfriend, anyway.”

Kim didn’t bother to deny it, and just shrugged slightly as he shifted the boxes into one arm. With any luck Marinette wouldn’t be working the counter and he could just drop the boxes off.

Luckily for him, Gina Dupain was the one working the counter. Unluckily, she immediately called Marinette down to say hi to one of her friends.

“...hi.”

“...hey.”

“...”

“...uh. Happy New Year!”

Kim practically sprinted out of the bakery. He could also just barely hear Xuppu laughing at him from inside his backpack.

“Shut up, you didn’t see her grandma’s glare! The lady is terrifying!”

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

[5:41 PM]

Chris huffed as he tried and failed to get away from Nino.

“You’re too slow!” the younger brother snapped, tugging his hand.

“There’s too many people around, little dude,” Nino pointed out. “We can only move so fast without bumping into people.”

“ _I_ could.” It wasn’t untrue, Chris was small enough that he probably could have slipped through the crowds easily. Which was the entire reason Nino wasn’t letting him go.

“Patience is a virtue, bro.”

Chris groaned.

“But I’m _bored_ and it’s _cold!_ ”

 _“_ Sorry, dude,” Nino apologized somewhat flippantly. He was starting to get sick of his brother’s attempts at running off, especially since this was the third time in maybe fifteen minutes. “We’ll get to the grub soon enough, okay?”

Chris groaned louder and Nino grit his teeth in annoyance.

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

[8:54 PM]

“No, no no!” Vincent snapped angrily. Adrien, just as if not more frustrated than he was, barely resisted the urge to shove Lila violently off him. Instead he tried to gently pry her hands off him. And failed, when her grip on him tightened in response.

Vincent stormed up to them, and jabbed a finger in Lila’s face.

“This is not ‘selfie time’! Think of Momma’s spaghetti, of excitement, of an exciting surprise, not of flirty winks and certainly not tongues sticking out! And move those hands back to the positions _they were in _at the start!_ ”_

Lila’s eyes widened and she managed to bring out a few small tears.

“Oh, I’m so sorry sir!” She somehow managed to hug Adrien tighter. “I just thought that this position would work better-”

“It is not your job to think of what position works ‘better’ when you’ve been posed a specific way!” Vincent waved a hand and someone came over and reposed the duo for the _tenth time_ since the photoshoot began. Vincent observed the two until he was satisfied, which at one point included him smacking her hand without looking when she’d tried to discreetly move it towards Adrien’s chest while he was observing a different part of their positions. Finally he turned away, muttering angrily about how he would be having _words_ with Mr. Agreste over amateur models who thought they knew better than anyone.

“Once again!”

Adrien internally prayed for an akuma or something to come and kill him.

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

[9:33 PM]

“Again, Kagami!” Tomoe demanded, slamming her bokken on the ground.

Kagami panted, though she was careful to keep her sign of exhaustion quiet, as she repeated her drills. She snarled quietly as she hit the dummy in front of her with practiced precision, dodged back, then returned to strike the dummy again. After about ten more minutes, Tomoe finally allowed Kagami to rest, declaring night practice over.

Kagami took a breath to strengthen herself, then turned to her mother.

“Mother,” Kagami started. Tomoe turned to her, typical frown on her face. “I would… like to celebrate New Years alone.”

Tomoe said nothing. Kagami held her breath. Finally after several minutes, the woman finally spoke.

“Very well. You may stay in your room for the festivities if you wish.”

With that, Tomoe turned and left. Kagami felt relief flood her. If her mother would leave her alone all night, she could hopefully sneak out. All she needed to do now was arrange a dummy of some kind to respond should her mother choose to check on her…

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

[10:15 PM]

 **LadyLuck:** Alright guys, your Miraculous are all on Temporary Mode! See you in a bit! :)

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

[10:27 PM]

Rose grabbed Luka’s arm as he tried to sneak away again.

“Come on, Luka, just because we haven’t found the heroes yet doesn’t mean we shouldn’t give up!” Rose encouraged. Behind her, Juleka was holding a gift basket meant for the heroes, as a sort of thank you.

Out of all the people looking for the heroes, trust Rose to come up with the most pure reason possible. Luka couldn’t say no to his sister’s girlfriend, no matter how bad of an idea that it probably was. Unfortunately, that meant he was having trouble getting away to go actually meet up with the heroes. He kinda wanted to sneak the gift basket with him when managed to get away, too, but one thing at a time.

“Maybe we could split up?” he suggested. “I’ll take the gift basket-”

“What, no?” Juleka said, holding the basket closer to her. “Why would we split up?”

“We can cover more ground that way,” Luka offered. Juleka glared at him, knowing him well enough to know he had some sort of angle but not sure what it was.

“I was planning on meeting some friends… and I’m going to be late if I don’t leave soon.”

“And you wanted to take the gift basket?” Juleka asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I could have run into the heroes on my way there.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you had plans, Luka!” Rose exclaimed, then clapped. “We could go with you.”

…ah. No.

“No, no, it’s okay, I’ll just head off, you two can keep looking.”

Giving up getting the gift basket to it’s intended recipients as a lost cause, he started to walk away, giving the two girls a wave.

“I’m sorry if we made you late, Luka!” Rose called after him.

….…………………………………………………………………………………………

[11:55 PM]

Most of the heroes had gathered in an old, recently vacated house Vipereon had found somehow when Chat Noir crashed in through an open window, making Honeybee screech at the unexpected body landing next to her in a crouched position.

“I ESCAPED HELL!”

Several cheers went up among the heroes as Chat raised his arms triumphantly, ignoring Honeybee telling him off for scaring her.

“Just in time, Kitty,” Ladybug smiled, poking his bell.

With the last of their number finally accounted for and midnight approaching, the Team relocated to the roof and waited for the fireworks to begin.

Ladybug looked around at her team as midnight approached. Ryuuko seemed to be trying to avoid dosing off, and Vipereon already had, with Bunnyx holding her parasol in front of her, ready to poke Vipereon awake any second.

King Monkey had somehow found a laser pointer and was playing with Chat, who was either legitimately enraptured by the dot or playing along to relieve the stress of whatever it was his work was. Either way, his pupils were wide as he pounced after the dot, ignoring Monkey’s laughter and at one point nearly slipping off the roof.

Carapace and Rena were having one of their typical hate-flirt sessions, which was working to keep Carapace awake fairly well, with Honeybee watching them and occasionally snacking on one of the cookies Ladybug had brought the group. The Bee had turned her nose up at the soup she’d brought, before launching into a rant about how disgusting soup was.

Pegasus and Cowbot were on a laptop he’d brought with him from somewhere, doing a last minute check on the location and timing of the fireworks, and occasionally sipping the hot cocoa he’d brought.

“Oh look, someone brought something _sensible!_ Not gross soup!” Bee had said when she’d found out.

“Leave me out of this,” Pegasus had responded, not looking at her.

Finally, the techies of the group looked up.

“It’s just about time,” he informed everyone. Bunnyx got a determined look on her face, opened her parasol into full-on shield mode, and went in after the snake.

“To another year as a team,” Ryuuko suddenly said, starting a trend as the other members of the team started yelling things out.

“To the downfall of Hawbutt and Myawful!”

“To easier akumas at least!”

“To fixing friendships!”

“To another year of being _fabulous._ ”

“Bee!”

Ladybug snickered, then snapped her head around as the fireworks started. Not quite in sync, the team started yelling HAPPY NEW YEAR! over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was New Years Eve
> 
> Uncreative title is uncreative. :P  
> Trivia: I limited myself to a maximum of three pages for every chapter. Except this one. Finale special.
> 
> Note: I doubt I'll ever make a full fic for this AU anyway.


End file.
